


Visitors from Lake Town

by Katiedonna



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spanking, hurt/comfort/, learning about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Students are coming to Green wood from Lake Town. One has to wonder will it be a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Legolas’ maturity is that of a twelve year old. Estel is sixteen and quickly becoming a big brother to the elf. It will be brought to light better in the following chapters. This it totally my own AU.

 

A group of men and young students from Lake Town stood at the edge of the forest waiting. Today would mark a historic event. The Elven King of the Great woods was coming to discuss the possibilities of having some of the brightest minds of Lake Town’s young folk spend time in Greenwood to learn more about the elves. A letter had been sent to the Elven King written by the group of young students themselves. In it they had expressed a great interest in wanting to learn about the elves so the rumors and stories of magic and mystery could be put to rest. No one in the town had expected the King to respond. Let alone come to Lake Town himself to meet with the young students themselves.

  
Thranduil sat astride his stallion. He had stopped his party just on a hill that over looked Lake Town. The boarders of the town’s farming community already showed signs of the  growing population of men. Yet for now, he would not allow those borders to be expanded further. Letters from the leaders of the town requesting that the boarders be expanded into the forest had been denied. Thranduil had made it clear. You must respect and take care of what you have instead of using and abusing it then looking for more. It had been a hard lesson for the town but already he could see the signs of improvements.

Some of the elves of the great woods had worked with the men who showed promise to help bring back what they had taken from so precious a land. New trees were planted where old ones were taken. Irrigation channels were dug to bring in water for the crops. The fields that grew the crops were replenished, cultivated and allowed to rest on alternating seasons. Perhaps there was hope for these men yet.

It was early fall now and the fields now rested having given up their bounty. Leaves from the maple trees flamed red and orange. The leaves from the mighty oaks, now browning fell to the ground, where the breeze picked them up and played with them at the stallion’s feet. Thranduil could see some of the folk of the town carefully covering the replanted saplings with straw to protect them from the colder nights and the coming winter’s chill.

Yes, Thranduil thought perhaps it was wise to allow the children of these men to learn from the elves.

“My Lord, we must get going if we do not wish to be late.”

Thranduil shifted in his saddle and his horse nodded his head, “Of course.”

With the slightest of gesture Thranduil urged his mount forward. The Stallion took its place behind the two Guard Captains. As the party moved forward, the banners proclaiming the group were unfurled and fluttered in the light breeze.

Thranduil’s thought’s slipped back to the promising group of youngsters who had made an appeal to the King of the Great Wood. Some had called it a bold attempt on the young people’s part. He found it to be remarkable that these students could see a change coming and looked to the future.

  
Some of Thranduil councilors had argued that these youngsters wanted to learn more of the elves to find a weakness to use against them. Thranduil  let them have their say, carefully considered and weighed all of the pros and cons of such a project and then thought of his son. One day his prince would stand with him, or take on the responsibility of leading. No matter where, Thranduil knew his son would have to deal with the heirs of these men. Yes, perhaps the men could use it to their advantage but at the same time these men learned of the elves, the elves would learn of the men. It stood to reason that this project should go forth and of course under the watchful eye of the King himself for the most important thing in his life was going to take part, his only child.

                                                                  XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Head master Torolf looked to the trees and to the path that the King would appear. He could sense his student’s growing anticipation. He himself  met Thranduil eighteen years ago. He was thrilled then and now he found he had butterflies in his stomach. Torolf  found the King to be fair in his dealings with the folk of Lake Town. When Thranduil would visit the town he took in everything the people wished to say. When the folk need extra provisions due to a poor growing season for the coming harsh winters, The King of the Great wood made sure all were provided for.

Torolf knew some men were not always pleased by Thranduil’s decisions when it came to the boundary between Lake Town and the boarders of the Great wood, yet he himself knew the King had been right. Now, where once there had been despair, there was promise. So enthralled by the sheer beauty, grace and kindness of the King of the great wood, Torolf  made a point of adding the history of the elves to his lessons when he became a teacher. Often it was looked upon as just lessons about hearsay and storytelling.

But these young students questioned more, wanting to know more. It was then one of his students suggested writing to the King and asking if he would allow them to come to his Realm to learn more. Torolf  doubted the king would answer but when it came, even he stood with tears in his eyes as his students laughed and cried. This would be an opportunity he himself would not miss.

“Look! Salme, one of Torolf’s best students cried, there they are.” Torolf looked up to see the banners and he smiled. His very dream was coming true.

 

                                                                                                       XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel walked silently beside Legolas as they made their way to Thranduil’s study. It was three weeks ago Estel had been here and the outcome had been less than ideal for him.

“I wonder what we did, Estel blurted out. I have no desire to be in your Adar’s study so soon you know.”

Legolas shrugged. “ I have searched my memory over and over and cannot find anything there that we have done, or have been caught doing, he added slyly, to be called to Ada’s study." " Well nothing that he did not find out about as of yet. I’m sure all is well.”

“I wonder if he knows about the slingshots.” Estel mumbled.

 

“If he did,  we would not have been simply asked  to come to the study. We would have been dragged  here by our ears. Besides , Legolas added after a moment, That waslast week and I am sure Ada is none the wiser."

 

“The water buckets then, they found out about the water buckets.” Estel said.  
 

Legolas sighed. Estel was thinking out loud and it would do no good for them to be over heard. "Estel, keep it down, or I am sure they will find out."

“Well after you then, Oh brave and sure of yourself elfling.” Estel said shoving Legolas playfully forward down the hall as they approached the large wooden doors of Thranduil’s study.

 Legolas found it strange that the large oak doors to his adar's study were open. Before he reached out to knock, Thranduil waved him in. Estel shook his head.” Whatever we did Las. It’s got to be real bad. Erestor, my adar and your Adar are all here. Hey..., did you do something that I don’t know about but somehow you got me involved?” Estel whispered as his brown eyes grew big.. “Did you get me drunk and I did something stupid? If you did....” he stopped as Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Be at peace my son, Elrond said. "Before you unknowingly slip something you may indeed have to answer for.” The Elf Lord chuckled as his son’s face flushed red.

Estel swallowed. “Yes sir.”

“Now come in and have a seat. We want to discuss something with the both of you.”

Legolas stopped causing Estel to bump into him.

“Hey!”.. Estel’s protest died on his lips as he took in the features of the strange man standing by the window near the great oak desk. “Oh boy he muttered, What in the Valar’s name did you manage to do Legolas.”

Legolas frowned “shhhhh!”

Elrond waited until both youngsters were seated. Then he nodded to Thranduil.

“First before you begin Ada, It’s not my fault.” Legolas started. Not taking his eyes from the man.

“For what, may I ask tithe-pen." Thranduil said as he carefully concealed a smile behind his hand. "Perhaps there is something you wish to tell me.”

Legolas shrugged. “Well...uh... you see.. I.... I am sure you called us here to account for something. Did you not?”

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile and shook his head. “Can a father not request the presence of his son and friend to get their opinion on a matter that will concern them and their future?”

“Of course you can Ada. I will be quite now so you may explain.” Legolas said suddenly feeling stupid. Estel frowned and lightly kicked Legolas. “And you say I have a big mouth.”

Thranduil gave the others an amused smile then turned his attention back to Legolas and Estel."I would like to introduce you to Master Torolf. He teaches a group of students in Lake Town.”  
“  
Both nodded and extended their welcomes to Torolf who smiled. “Thank you, it is a pleasure to be here.”

Thranduil walked to his chair behind the desk. Sitting down he folded his hands in front of him and set them in front of him on the desk then looked at Legolas and Estel.

“As you know, the time has come for classes to begin once again.” The frown on the pair of faces made the four elders grin.

“We are aware, Legolas said.” It also means Estel is to return to Rivendell.”

“How would it fair to you my son if Estel were to stay here for the first part of your classes. Before the snow flies and the pass is no longer safe to travel.”

Both grinned. Sitting up now, they moved closer to the desk.

Thranduil stood and placed his hands behind his back. He nodded to Elrond and Erestor and motioned for Torolf to take a seat, then began.  
“I am sure you are aware of what the council members have been speaking of these past few days.”

Estel and Legolas glanced at one another. “I told you he knew,” Estel whispered.

Ignoring the remark, Thranduil continued. “As you know the race of men are growing in Lake Town and you are aware of how this realm tends to them. One day my son you will be a leader in your own right, and will deal in the affairs of the heirs of these men. There is coming a time when we must work better and closer with them.” Thranduil’s gaze fell onto Estel. “Estel, you will be part of this project for it is important for you to know as much as you can when it is your time to lead.”

“It was decided that a group of young students from Lake Town are to come here to learn more about us and our ways." Thranduil continued."In turn we will be learning more about them. There will be eight students, all of whom have been deemed bright and knowledgeable with a yearning to learn more about the ways of this world. Things are changing and we must be able to adapt to them other then close ourselves off from them. Master Torolf will be here as well to offer his lessons on the ways of men and I fully expect you both to give him the same respect as you do for Erestor.”

Estel and Legolas nodded, “Yes sir, of course.”

“Will we be able to go to Lake Town?” Estel asked.

“There was talk of having you go there for a week but I will not have it. Too much would be at stake.” Thranduil cast a sideways glance at his son.

Legolas chewed on his bottom lip. He knew his father’s decision had a lot to do with him. He was the son of a King. He had not had any real contact with the race of men except for Estel. The times he did go to Lake Town, he had been with his father and closely guarded. Not many of the common folk really saw him. Once, he had tried to sneak away from his guards while his father was in a meeting. Legolas remembered It didn’t go so well at all. He ended up very sorry and sore. He had only wanted to see the human children and the game they had been playing. It had been a long time after that when his father had allowed him to go with him again. Then it was only for a day and Legolas never left the back of his horse.

Estel seemed to be excited at the prospect of having humans he could relate to. He looked at Elrond.” I would be part of this, Adar”

“It would be a good learning experience for you. For you will one day be leader of men no matter what path you chose to walk.”

“There is still much to do to get ready for these students. I am sure I can count on your help.” Erestor said to the pair.

Legolas and Estel grinned. “Oh yes sir, anything we can do to help we will do.”Estel said. “Right, Las.”

Legolas nodded.

“Now I should think the pair of you should be off on your riding adventure unless of course, Thranduil paused, winking at Erestor and Elrond, you both would like to have a chat about water buckets and slingshots. Or should I suggest a long discussion on the habits of sneaking in, and eavesdropping on a closed and private meeting.”

Estel and Legolas glanced at each other and quickly rose.

“Uh no sir,” Estel said

“We have no idea what you are speaking about.” Legolas added. He gave his father an innocent look his blue eyes wide.”  He pushed Estel towards the door. “I am sure Rochellon has our horses tacked up. You know how the horses hate to be kept waiting.”

Estel frowned and grabbed Legolas’ arm dragging him out of the study. “Come on. “

As the two youngsters left, Thranduil, Elrond and Erestor broke out in laughter.

Torolf smiled “You have quite the pair of youngsters there.”

You have no idea Elrond quipped........


	2. First day jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of classes and someone isn’t feeling so good about it.

   Three days later Estel and Legolas stood in the centre of a room with four windows that looked out on to the garden and offered a lot of light in from the sun. The room contained two rooms. The larger one would be used as the classroom while the smaller one would be the private office for Erestor and Master Torolf. Ten desks were brought in and placed in a semi circle before a grand oak desk. It was hoped that this would allow all students to take in all that they would learn and be able to hear and see all of the lessons. A smaller desk sat next to the large oak one for either Erestor or Master Torolf to sit as they would be taking turns teaching. Book cases stood against the walls full of the supplies, books, and literature that offered all the information the Lake town students could ever dream of.

“So Las, you ready for this.”Estel grinned.

Legolas ran his hand over his own desk. “Yes,” he replied. But deep inside he, wasn’t so sure.

“Well now, I see you both have done a remarkable job with the classroom. I am sure the students will be pleased.” Thranduil smiled as the pair turned their heads. “I should allow this more often for the strong hold is not as exciting as it usually is.” Have you been in the student’s quarters? The workers tell me it is finished.”

“We were just going there now Ada.” Legolas said.

“Yeah we thought we’d jump on the beds to break them in for the others.” Estel grinned at Thranduil’s mock stern look.

One of the older guard quarters had been refitted to house the students. The fourteen rooms were converted into bedrooms for the students, and Master Torolf who would be staying with them. One wall was taken out between two rooms converting it into a large sitting room. Chairs, cushions, settees and rugs adorned it to give comfort during the evening when then students would either study or just spend time together. Pictures of the great woods were hung on the walls and a door lead to the outside where a pile of stacked wood was for the fire place. Heavy maroon colored drapes adorned the windows. The room was decorated in the rich deep colors of fall bringing a sense of warmth and comfort as the nights began to get cold. Another door on the other side of the room led to a path that would take the students to the class room in the palace. A walk through the gardens to the double lead glass doors would bring the students to the garden’s sitting room where they would leave their outdoor boots and put on soft leather ones. A short journey down a hall and up a flight of stairs would take them to another hall and to the classroom. The remaining room were to be used as storage for the student’s belongings.

                                                                                          XXXXXXXX

 Legolas stood in front of his mirror more or less deep in thought than making sure everything was straight. This was supposed to be an exciting day. So why did he feel as he did? Although he hadn’t felt like it, he ate his break of fast, thou a bit too quickly and his stomach kept nudging at him now. Rubbing it he smoothed down his tunic. 

 Estel wandered in.  Crossing his arms he leaned against the door frame.“You still preening elf?”

Legolas forced a small grin. “No, I was just making sure”... he trailed off, suddenly, going white.

Las? you ok.

Legolas walked unsteadily over to his bed and sat down. Estel could tell he was shaking. Quickly he sat next to his friend.

 “Do you need me to get your Adar?” Estel asked. “A glass of water perhaps?”

“No, I’ll be ok. The last thing I need is to go to the classroom holding my ada’s hand like a little elfling.” Wiping his hands on his leggings he frowned. Try as he might he couldn’t stop the trembling in them. He took a deep breath trying to calm the growing uneasiness in his stomach. Rising, he walked to the window.

“It’s going to be alright Las, you know if anything were to be amiss, your adar wouldn’t allow this to begin with.”Estel reassured him.

Legolas paced about his room rubbing his stomach. “But nothing is amiss and he has gone ahead with it” “It will do no good for me to suddenly get cold feet and not want to go. Ada is probably at the classroom now as we speak. It is silly to say my nervousness is due to the fact I have always been taught alone.”

Estel stood up. Going to the elf, he stopped him and placed his hands onto the trembling shoulders. “Las, look at me.” Blues eyes, bright with unshed tears stared at him. Estel spoke quietly. “You have been taught with me before, Right?”

Legolas nodded.

“Focus on that and try not to worry about the others right now ok.” “ Las?”

Legolas swallowed. “That was just you, this,.... this is them. He let out a small nervous chuckle. “Now I know how you feel. The only human in a room full of elves. H...how did you m..manage it?”

A small smile appeared on Estel’s face. “I never even thought of it. I was two when I went to live with Adar. It’s all I’ve know. Look I’ll walk down with you. I’ll even make sure to sit next to you then.”

“P...Promise?”

“I promise. Giving Legolas’ arm a reassuring pat, Estel tugged on the long braid. Come on then let’s not keep them waiting. We don’t want to be late for the first day of school do we?”

                                                                                 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil, Erestor, Elrond and Torolf stood at the beautifully carved oak desk watching the students familiarize themselves with their surroundings. The only two missing were Estel and Legolas. Elrond could tell Thranduil was not impressed. “They will be here. I sent Estel to get Legolas.”

Thranduil set his shoulders. He had fully expected his son to be there long before the students. As Prince of Greenwood, the child should not need to be reminded of such. Thranduil felt perhaps a discussion in such proper manners needed to be addressed to his son.

As soon as Elrond spoke the words Estel appeared at the doorway. Quickly glancing around he noted that the students had already seated themselves .He approached Thranduil. May I speak with you My Lord?

Thranduil tilted his head but followed Estel out into the hall. “Where is Legolas?” It wasn’t a question.

“Legolas is feeling a bit, well, unsure sir. I was wondering if it would be possible for us to sit together at least for the first while. I know you had frowned upon us doing so and I promise we won’t cause trouble,  I give you my word on that.  It’s just that, Legolas has never had to deal with a situation as such and he will be the only elf present besides Erestor of course. And by rights he’s the youngest and...”

Thranduil placed a hand on Estel’s shoulder. “You may sit together for now. But I still need to know where my son is.”

“He’s by the window sir, down the hall.”

Thranduil nodded. “Go on in, I will see to my son.”

Legolas took a shuddering breath as he looked out upon the garden. He had started off well enough encouraged by Estel but as he got closer to the classroom his steps faltered and he felt sick. So sick he ended up empting the contents of his stomach outside of the window. He laid his forehead on the cool stone of the ledge, and did not hear Thranduil’s approach.

“Leafling ?”

“Ada. Legolas squeaked as he spun around, I...I meant..... I’m sorry.”

 Taking in the pale features and bright blue eyes, Thranduil didn’t need to guess what had occurred. Taking his son by the shoulders he guided him to a settee. “Come and sit with me tithen-pen.”

A simple nod to the guard and Thranduil’s unspoken request was answered. The guard returned moments later with a glass of water. “Thank you.”

“Shall I send for the healer sire? The prince looks unwell.”

Thranduil shook his head “Elrond is in the room should I have need of one.” Taking the glass, he gave it to his son.

 “Ada, I.. I’m fine rre...really.” Legolas stuttered. His hands shook as he took a sip from the glass.

 Taking the glass away and setting it down, Thranduil brushed back the stray fine hairs from his son’s face, and shook his head. “You are pale my son. It is alright to be nervous. I am aware you have looked forward to this day since I told you about it. You have spent days helping prepare the class room and the student’s quarters as well as talking non-stop about it. Now that this day has arrived, you are second guessing yourself.” Thranduil put his arm around his son’s shoulder. “Come child” Rising he pulled Legolas up with him.

“Where are we going? I... I have...Have to get to class.” Legolas muttered.

“I have the feeling that you have worried yourself in to a bother half of the night and in turn have not slept as well as you should have tithen –pen” “There is no harm in missing the first part of the day.”

Legolas knew there was no point in arguing so quietly followed his father back to the private wing of the stronghold. He was dismayed to find he was being led to his chambers. “Ada,” he began.

Once in the room Thranduil went to the bed and pulled back the covers of the bed. “In.”

“Ada.., I’m fine.” A look from his father told him arguing wasn’t the wisest thing to do. Removing his tunic and pulling his shirt from his waist band, Legolas settled onto his bed. Pulling his boots off, he gave his father an imploring look.

Thranduil sat down beside him and gave him a glass of water, which he had poured from the pitcher beside the bed. Noting the trembling hands, he quickly took it away. “Let me help.”

 Legolas took a sip as his father put the glass to his lips. Taking two more he swallowed “Ada.. I... he couldn’t get the words out for the water he drank came right back up, along with whatever had remained before, dousing not only himself but his father as well. Tears brightened the blue eyes as Thranduil helped him from the bed and out of his clothes then into a warm nightshirt. Taking a quilt from a shelf he wrapped it around the shivering form. He went to the door and spoke with the hall guard, as he removed his soiled robe. Within moments, a chamber maid arrived, stripped the bed while Thranduil retrieved a warm wash cloth and wiped his son’s face. Once done he settled his son back into bed. “Now sleep my little one.”

 “But Ada I.... I’m not tired” Legolas yawned.

 Smiling, Thranduil pulled the chair up close to the bed and watched as the thick lashes finally closed. He remained until his son was asleep then went to his own chambers to change. He shook he head. His son had not graced him as such since he was the smallest of a babe in arms.

                                                                                XXXXXXXX

Estel shifted in his seat, looking towards the open door. He had went into the class and sat down. Yet as class started, Legolas had not come in. He frowned.

“Estel?” The voice was gentle but carried a warning to pay attention.

Estel looked at Erestor. “I’m sorry sir.”

Master Torolf gave Estel a sideways glance. He had been speaking to the students and had noted the boy’s attention drifting to the open doorway. Walking over to the door he closed it. “I understand young man, that you are worried about your friend. I am sure he is being taken care of. His father left with him. Perhaps you should concentrate on what is being said. That way you can relay any important lessons to Legolas so he does not fall behind.”

Estel swallowed. “Yes sir. Forgive me.”

Erestor smiled. He had decided it would be good to have Master Torolf begin the first lesson. His students were use to him.

Try as he might, Estel tried hard to listen but his mind kept wandering to the well being of Legolas. Elrond had left just before Master Torolf had closed the door and Estel’s mind now ran rampant. What if Legolas was really sick? How bad was it?

“Estel!” The voice was sharp and belonged to Master Torolf. “I need you to pay attention.” “Please stand up and tell the class what I have just been talking about.”

Estel looked over at Erestor who sat silently at the smaller desk. Swallowing hard he bowed his head. “I am sorry sir. I was not listening.”

“I see. Garik, perhaps you can give us a review on the first lesson.”

Estel slowly sat down as a tall, brown haired boy stood up. “Our first lesson is to write about ourselves so the class can get to know each other better. While we know each other well it is important for Prince Legolas and Estel to get to know us. The students from Lake Town are to write about what it is we hope to learn during our stay here in Green Wood as well.”

Master Torolf nodded. Thank you, Garik. Turning to Estel he folded his arm. “It is important to listen  Estel is it not?”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry. I was just worried about Legolas.”

Master Torolf smiled. “I am sure you are. We have a little time left before break and I’d like you to get started on the lesson. Then for you I have something special.”

Erestor covered his smile as Torolf walked to his desk, paused and wrote something on a piece of parchment and then carried it back to Estel.

Estel let out a groan as he took the parchment. His first day of class and he had to do lines. The students smiled as he sighed. “How many may I ask, sir?”

“I believe 150 should help you to remember to listen.”

“Estel twisted his lip. Yes sir.” He wondered what his adar would say knowing he had gotten lines on the very first day of school. Sighing he set them aside.


	3. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends is sometimes easier than our elf thinks.

Legolas awoke to the sound of the birds singing and to the warmth of the sun’s rays as they danced through his sheer curtains onto his face.

Stretching, he suddenly bolted up as it became clear as to what had taken place in the first part of the day. Throwing back the covers he stood noticing he was dressed in a night shirt.

 “Ahhh there you are my leafling.”  Looking over at his son,, Thranduil closed the book he’d been reading, placed it on the stand next to the chair, and smiled. “I can see you are looking much better. You feel better?”

Legolas looked at his father who was sitting comfortably in the oversized chair that sat by the fireplace. “Yes Ada.  A..an.. and I..I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for. It is a mistake on my part I’m afraid. I should have known better than to thrust you into such a position as I have. Unfortunately, I was not thinking clearly.”  He held out his hand in a long understood gesture well known between ada and son. Without hesitation, Legolas walked over and settled into his father’s lap. Laying his head on the broad shoulder he sighed softly.” I have managed to make of mess of things, ada.”

For the moment Legolas did not care that he was almost as tall as his father. Nor did he care about how old he was. He found comfort snuggled against his father’s shoulder. There any worries he may have had, disappeared.  Kissing the top of his son’s head, Thranduil spoke softly “Nay, ion- nin, I should have made sure you were introduced to these students before classes even started.”  Settling back into the chair, Thranduil gently rubbed his son’s back, waiting until Legolas felt he was ready to move forward. “Now it is time to right this wrong. Come, get yourself ready. The students are waiting.”

Legolas redressed in soft velvet dark brown leggings, a white cotton shirt and put on a soft doeskin light brown tunic. As he undid his hair, Thranduil picked up the brush from the dresser then set to brushing and re- braiding it.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Legolas pulled on his boots. Forcing the butterflies down in his stomach, he stood and followed his father out into the hall.

Together they walked out into the garden and down the path that led to the grassy hill Legolas loved so much. At the top of the hill, stood a large elm tree, his naneth had helped him plant many an age ago. He often sat in it to watch the sun go down, or just to think. It was his favorite spot to go to after being chastised for some misdeed. He could see the students sitting on blankets underneath it. Master Torolf, Elrond and Erestor sat in chairs in front of them. Legolas suddenly slowed down. The one thing he did not want to happen was happening. He was being taken to class like the smallest of elflings. “Ada, I... am fine now.” Thranduil nodded. Stopping, he watched as his son walked the rest of the way to where the students sat, alone. Legolas bowed slightly to the tutors and to Lord Elrond then moved next to the elm.

Elrond stood, acknowledging the two tutors. He inclined his head. “I am sure the both of you can take things from here. Walking over to Thranduil he nodded towards the stronghold. Let’s go find some of that wonderful Dorwinian wine you have been bragging about.”

Legolas watched them leave. The elm tree reached its strong bough out to him, offering him its comfort. Placing a hand on its trunk, he paused, “Nay, I cannot, he said softly, in Sindarin, perhaps later.”

 Estel sighed and shook his head. “Well come on, don’t just stand there, patting the blanket he grinned. “Sit, you brat.”

“I am not a brat, I am an elf.” Legolas stated as he sat down next to Estel.

“Yeah, an elf brat.” Estel shot back.

The students couldn’t help but laugh.

Torolf chose this moment to allow the students to take over. They would be here for up to four months. Any planned lessons could wait until tomorrow. He was sure by then the youngsters would all have gotten to know each other a lot better. Stepping away, he sat next to Erestor. “Now begins the first lesson, getting to know one another.” 

Legolas snorted at Estel. “So he said softly what did I miss?” The students formed a circle and were soon chatting and laughing.

Clearing his throat, Erestor stood.  “Remember, your assignments are due in two days. Estel, remember your other one Master Torolf assigned is due tomorrow.”

Estel groaned.” I will have it finished sir.” Looking around at the others he grinned. “Does anyone care to help?”

Legolas looked at Estel. “You have two?”

“Yes I have lines.”Estel said,

Picking up a piece of parchment he waved it at Legolas. “And it’s your fault.”

“My fault?” “Why is it my fault?” Legolas took the parchment and looked at the top. “This cannot be my fault. I was not the one not paying attention, you were.” He passed it back to Estel. “I was not even there this morning.”

“That’s why it’s your fault. If you had been in the class room, I would not have to worry about you, thus I would have been paying attention in class and not getting lines. So you see my elven friend, Estel added as he shook the parchment at Legolas, Your fault.”

Legolas folded his arms. “Say what you wish Estel, but it seems I cannot leave you alone for a moment without you finding some sort of trouble.”

                                                                       XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The students had come into the main supper hall a bit apprehensive. They had enjoyed the tour Legolas and Estel had given them but now they were to be seated with the King himself for the evening meal. As Thranduil entered and took his place at the head of the table he smiled at the students and Master Torolf. “Welcome to Greenwood.” he said.

It didn’t take long for the students to feel comfortable. Soon, laughter and conversation made its way into the meal. Thranduil found he had to remind his son five different times to eat before his food got cold.  Legolas was chatting non-stop about the students and Thranduil couldn’t help but smile at his leafling.

“Did you know Sveinn and Salme are brother and sister? They are twins but not identical like Elladan and Elrohir. They can juggle Ada, and said they can teach me.  Legolas took a bite of his food. Oh and Haakon is learning to be a Blacksmith like his Ada. I introduced him to Rochellon.”

“Legolas, Thranduil said, manners please.”

Legolas swallowed and dipped his head. “Yes sir, I’m sorry.”

Estel grinned. He had found the students to be interesting but Legolas had absorbed everything they said. He looked up from his plate to see the young elf’s blue eyes bright with excitement.

“Wow, Garik replied, does he ever stop?”

Estel shook his head. “He’s been known to talk in his sleep.”

“I thought elves were quiet creatures, Salme said. You know, silent, that sort of thing. She wrinkled her nose. He’s unlike any elf I’ve read about.”

“I cannot believe his father has that much patience. My father likes it quite at the evening meal. Haakon said. He would have clapped me a good one chattering on like that.”

Estel sipped at his water. “You have brothers and sisters. Legolas is an only child and the youngest elf here by ages. You know elves are immortal. They age in maturity at a very slow rate. Every elf child is loved by all. Legolas is a mere child by our standards around 12 years in maturity. His adar loves him dearly. He has put up with a lot more than just chattering.”

Legolas had paused for a moment to look around the table. Pushing green vegetables around on his plate, he took a breath.

“Ada , Rika was wondering if we could go to the archery range. I am interested to see her use a bow.”  “A girl Ada, can you believe that, her father taught her how to use a bow. There are only girls in her family so he taught her. Tonight is to be a warm evening. Garik likes watching the stars and has books on them. He said he could show them to me and tonight he will teach me the names of some of the groups of stars. Brynja, likes to work with leather. She has made jerkins and such to sell for extra money.”

“Legolas are you finished with your plate?” Thranduil asked.

Legolas wrinkled his nose. His food was now cold. “Yes sir I am done.”

Estel laughed. “Las, did you tell your Adar what Eira does? I’m sure he’d find it interesting to know she can shoe a horse and works with Haakon. We cannot forget Erich, He works with his mother at their bakery and they make sweet treats.”

Legolas grinned. “He said maybe he will make some for everyone sometime if you allow it.”

“I’m sure the kitchen staff would like it very much to have a young student teach them some new things. I will speak with the head of the kitchen later on this evening.” Thranduil replied as he set his napkin onto his plate.

From across the table Erich smiled. “I would like that very much sir. Thank you.”

Throughout the meal, the students had been listening to Legolas’ endless chatter. They themselves had learned a great deal. Elves did a lot of things much like mortals did. In the fields, in the barns and in the kitchens, the elves performed the same everyday tasks.

The table was cleared of dishes and a fine dessert of sweet cake and strawberries with cream was given to everyone. Although one was placed in front of Legolas, he barely touched it. He waited patiently until everyone was done. Thranduil then rose bringing an end to the meal.

Estel sighed.” Well I have lines to finish. I’ll see all of you later.”

“Why don’t you and Legolas come back to our sitting room and we can work on our assignments together.” Brynja said. “That is of course if you are allowed to.”

“Then perhaps we can look at the stars.” Garik added. “It’s a fine evening for it.”

Thranduil winked at Elrond. “I am sure it will be fine.”

It didn’t take long for the main hall to empty of the students. The four adults watched the students leave and suddenly found the hall very quiet.

 Thranduil took a breath and let it out. He couldn’t help but smile. It had been many of yeni since the walls had echoed with the voices of children. “Well that made for quite an evening wouldn’t you say.”

Elrond laughed and looked over at Torolf and Erestor . “Come, I believe there is some wine left in the sitting room.”


	4. Learning and understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning, Fun and Mischief has come to Greenwood now that the students are more comfortable with their surroundings

At the end of the first week, the students had decided on a list of class rules. Torolf and Erestor felt if they took part in the decision of the rules, they would be much easier to follow. By the second week, the students had settled into a routine. As expected it didn’t take long for them to feel comfortable enough to relax and have a bit of fun.

The morning studies consisted of reading about the history of men and the history of the elves. There were essays to write, math to learn as well as the sciences of how and why things work or grow. Some assignments had the students going out and spending time with the Greenwood elves. For two days of the week the students did not have to attend classes. This gave them time to freely explore the realm and form friendships with the elves. It didn’t take long for the students to see that the wood elves weren’t all that different from themselves.

 

They took part in the everyday chores that kept the stronghold running. Once a week they helped   prepare and serve the morning meal. Much to the boys dismay there were the dishes afterwards.

 

“This is women’s work, Garik grumbled as he washed another plate and gave it to Erich. “My father never has to do the dishes. Mother does them.”

 

“It’s not so bad.” Erich said as he frowned at the plate and the bits of food still stuck to it.

 

“You say that because you grew up in a kitchen. It’s just something you are accustomed to.” Garik replied. “Erich my friend you will make someone a fine house wife someday.”

 

“While you on the other hand will not,” Erich teased. Passing the plate back, he pointed at the food. “ It is still dirty.”

 

Garik took the plate with a sigh mumbling something about perfection and tossed it into the water. He looked over to Legolas who came in with another tray of dishes. “You’re a prince, why should you do this?” “I bet your father never would.”

 

“My ada, helps out at feasts and celebrations.” Legolas replied. “He sees nothing wrong with rolling up his sleeves and pitching in.” “Though, during the Yule season they tend to chase him from the kitchen as he dearly loves to try out the baked goods.”

 

“Why bother. He is a king and he has servants.” Garik replied scrutinizing over the stubborn bit of stuck on food on the plate he now held.

 

Legolas set the tray down. “It allows my ada to spend time with those who serve him. He appreciates what they do and cares for them. The stronghold is large and it takes many to run it. Ada has always helped out.”

 

Garik twisted his lip.”Oh.” was all he could think of to say. He gave the plate to Erich. “I give up. It stays on the plate.”

 

Erich shook his head. Using his fingernail he easily scraped the stubborn piece of food away.

 

Garik sighed. “I’m just not cut out to be a dishwasher you know.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

With the coming winter, the students went out to the fields to help bring in the harvest. They learned how to store the vegetables properly so they would not spoil. The boys went out into the fields to turn over the sod so the ground could rest during the winter.  While the girls worked in the kitchens learning how to preserve the fruits and some of the vegetables.

 Tatharholch the gardener made sure everyone did their fair share. “Together we work, together we share.” He told the students.

Brynja sat with some of the others girls and carefully removed the seeds from a tomato. She put her knife down and sighed. “I don’t see why we have to do this. Seeds can be bought for next year.”

Tatharholch sat down next to her and picked up two different tomatoes. “Tell me child, which tomato would you wish to eat?”

Brynja pointed to the larger, firmer tomato.

“Why?”

“It looks better and I have tasted others from its vine. They are good.”

“This tomato has grown from a seed taken from last year’s crop. That seed itself was taken from the crop the year before.  You take the best and replant it and you get the best.”

 He smiled at her. Taking the knife he cut a piece of the tomato off and gave it to her. “When you know where it has come from it tastes all the sweeter.”

Brynja ate the piece and smiled. “Yes sir.”Picking up the knife she began her task again. Glancing at the others around the table she shook her head “Well come on there are seeds to harvest and dry.”

Salme, the oldest of them began to sing and before long the voices could be heard far into the garden. It was a song that bid farewell to the summer and thanking it for the bounty and a welcome to the coming autumn.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

                                                               

The students were given the opportunity  to build and make things in their field of interest. Doronecthel the master Fletcher had them go out and find various kinds of wood in which to make their own arrows. By choosing their own he knew these youngsters would learn what type of wood worked the best and which ones didn’t.  Some woods were too soft and if they did not burn quickly in the fire, they broke easily. Others that were too hard took longer to prepare and splintered on impact.

Doronecthel knew in time some of them would be able to perfect the art without having the feathers sticking to themselves and everything else so he was more patient than usual. If anything it pleased him to see the prince catching on quickly as well as the young girl Rika. The young pair would scrutinize over each other’s work and seemed to be the ones with the least amount of feathers sticking to them at the end of the lesson.

 

It thrilled the student to be able to make their own bows and to use them on the archery field. Celebech the Archery teacher would stand off to the side allowing the students to experiment with the bows and arrows. He only stepped in to offer advice on improving one’s stance or to remind the students that what they held was a weapon and not a toy. Any fooling around was met with the perpetrator having to sit out for the rest of the time only to watch.

 As Estel let an arrow fly, only to have it fall far from its mark, Legolas laughed.

Patting Estel’s shoulder Legolas teased him. “Perhaps if you stand closer to the target Estel, you may hit it yet. You have gotten stale. I could hit that with my eyes closed.”

Legolas, Celebech admonished, “Need I remind you what I do to those who boast at the expense of others misfortunes?

 Legolas ducked his head. “I am sorry sir, I did not mean for...”

“It is not I who needs the apology.”  Celebech said.

Legolas turned to “Estel. I’m sorry for making fun of you and for saying such things I know I cannot do.”

Estel nodded. “That’s ok Las, I’m sure with your archery skills as they are it won’t be long before you attempt such a thing.”

Everyone laughed when Celebech shook his head and muttered something about needing to ask the Valar to give him strength.

 Giving Legolas a firm look, he held out his hand.  “Now young prince, you may go and seat yourself over to the side and wait until the lesson is over.”

Reluctantly Legolas gave his bow to the Instructor and did as he was told.

At the end of the lesson, Celebech took the prince aside. Speaking low enough and in Sindarian he made sure Legolas would catch his meaning quickly. “This is the second incident now. Should there be a third one, the result will be a lesson with the quiver strap.”

The tips of Legolas’ ears flushed pink. “Yes sir.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One afternoon, Thranduil walked into the kitchen to find, everyone covered in flour, sugars and spices as Erich was teaching the finer points of baking sugar cookies. Counters were full of ingredients and the finished products. The wonderful smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air. From the amount that had been consumed Thranduil had little doubt that a light supper was in order. He looked to Maedgam the master baker who smiled back approvingly.

“The young man is a fine baker. His naneth and adar have taught him well. They should be proud of him.”

Maedgam picked up a cookie. Passing it to Thranduil, he grinned. “Here, eat this. Your son made this. A warrior one day he will be, a baker, I would not hold out any hope.”

Thranduil bit into the cookie, making a face, he had to agree with the master chef as he took a napkin and spit the piece out. He placed the remains in the waste bin.

“Are you sure you do not want another one Sire?” Maedgam teased. Picking up another cookie, and offering it to Thranduil.

“No thank you. I do not wish to spoil my evening meal.”

Legolas grinned at him “Do not worry Ada, I know they do not taste like they should. I forgot to add the sugar. Even the squirrels do not care for them.”

“Legolas Thranduilion, if you have those animals in the stronghold again,” Thranduil began, pointing a warning finger at son.

Giving his father his most innocent stare, Legolas shook his head. “No ada I swear.” Legolas placed his hand behind his back and made a shooing gesture with it. The students quickly hid their smiles as four grey squirrels scampered out of the window followed by two red ones.

“Very well ion-nin. I believe it is time to clean up as the evening meal draws near.”

A chorus of Yes sirs followed the King out of the kitchen. Moments later a soft sigh could be heard along with the laughter.

Thranduil paused by an open window. Looking out he caught sight of Legolas’ pet sitting on a branch cleaning it’s self. The squirrel stopped. Two black eyes regarded the king. Thranduil smiled. “Do not think I do not know.”

Chattering  at the king, the squirrel scampered away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giluial, the Elethir or star gazer gave the students lessons in the positioning and groups of the stars as well as the season’s sun and moon placement. Some nights when it was clear the students sat in the open field wrapped in warm blankets looking upwards to the vast black sky. This would teach them to find their way using the stars to guide them on journeys during the night. Unknown to them, they were under the attentive eyes of the prince’s personal guards who kept watch from a distance.

 The positioning of the sun taught them to track their journey during the day. Giluial would give them a point to start at and a point to finish then have them figure out where they were going by using the sun.  Thranduil had yet to allow such an activity during the night.

 They were also taught to recognize the patterns of cloud formation and the temperature differences that would bring about inclement weather. Working together they came up with a survival kit of sorts that they would need when and if they needed to travel.

 Garik took in everything possible and wrote down every scrap of information. He compared notes with the others copying down everything they had that was different from his. The others took to calling him Tithen Elethir meaning little star gazer. It was a name he more than happy with.

                                               

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every day the students made their way to the stables. Rochellon looked forward to the student’s    arrival.  His barns were cleaned and the horses well exercised.

 Legolas rode his beautiful grey filly, Eining. At three years old she was a perfect match for the prince. Both were energetic and could be quite a handful.  

The students learned very quickly that just because Legolas was a prince of the realm, the title gave him no special privileges. Like them he had to groom and saddle his mount, clean stalls and exercise his horse just as they did.

Legolas enjoyed doing as such. Eining was a gift to him from his father and Rochellon. He had vowed to them he would take care of her and held himself to that promise.

 Rochellon had them take the manure from the barns to one pile where it would sit for a year before being moved to a second pile. The existing second pile would be moved to a third but not before the third was hauled to the garden on flat wooden stone boats which were then spread around. By allowing the manure to rot well, it provided nutrients for the next year’s garden. Periodically the piles would be turned over allowing air to aid in the composting process.

Rochellon chuckled when he heard the grunts and groans coming from the boys. He knew a little hard work never hurt anyone.

Sveinn commented that according to his father, a little hard work put hair on your chest.  The elven prince suddenly looked worried as he looked at his own bare chest and frowned. He had noticed both Sveinn and Estel already had some fine black hair on theirs.

Haakon and Brynja loved working with Rauthigil who was the metal worker and made shoes for the horses. He taught them how to heat and bend the iron to fit the horse’s feet. He also took note that the two youngsters seemed to like each other more than usual. Aware that the mortal race rapidly fell in love and bonded while still young, he was pleased to see them keep proper manners about their feeling when around the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Thranduil paused in his reading of various parchments from his advisors as again a shadow passed by his open window. He had retired to his private study for some peace and quiet. The strong hold had become a bit more active now that the students were here. Another shadow passed by his window, this time he heard whispered voices. Deciding it was in his best interest to find out what was going on, Thranduil left his study and made his way to the gardens. Sitting down on one of the benches he watched as the students collected leaves into baskets and set to dumping them in huge piles by the elm tree.

“We need more leaves.” Rika said.

“A lot more leaves.” Legolas replied.

Grabbing the baskets the group headed to the nearby grounds which were covered in leaves. Thranduil   laughed as an all out leaf war broke out. The students ran after each other throwing leaves and trying to catch one another to push leaves down the backs of the unfortunate ones who were caught.

Filling their baskets they made their way to the piles and began burying themselves. Soon all was silent except for the voices of Erestor and Torolf. The tutors walking along the path momentarily glanced at the piles of leaves, and continued their discussion concerning the next days’ lessons.

With a sudden burst, the students jumped from their piles all hollering. Erestor who prided himself on being prim and proper let out quite a yell. Torolf stumbled back in surprise with a yelp. Books and papers went flying. Regaining their composure, they could only stare as the sound of laughter came from the bench. The King of the Great woods was laughing hard. The students grinned and joined in.

Erestor shook his head. “You find that funny Thranduil Oropherion?” He scowled.

“Yes I do.”The king replied while still snickering.

Torolf looked at the students. “No one has been hurt say for our wits.” He began. “It will be a fine entry into your journals, as it is unusual to frighten an elf.” The students nodded in agreement.

“I was preoccupied,” Erestor muttered, now gathering and straightening out his papers. He glared at Thranduil. “One only has to wonder what they have planned for you,” he commented at the still sniggering elf King.

The students helped pick up the remaining papers and books. Handing them to the tutors they turned and gave a quick bow to the king.

He returned it and watched them dance away through the leaves. “It is wonderful to have ones so young in the woods again. Do you not think so Erestor my fine friend?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Estel knew he wasn’t the only one who noticed how well Legolas and the girl Rika seemed to be getting along. Both spent a lot of time together sharing projects and during meals sat with each other. Most of the time, they chattered to one another about archery. Or help each other out on different assignments.  Legolas would go down to the guard room where the students were housed and walk with her to class. Estel had noticed while the boys walked together, the girls walked with Legolas. In class Rika and Legolas sat next to each other. Just as Haakon and Brynja now did. This formed a thought in his head.

Walking back to the classroom after the morning meal, Estel lagged behind with Erich and Sveinn. He grinned at them and nodded his head toward Legolas and Rika who were deep in discussion about an upcoming essay. They were allowed to work in pairs and both decide they would do one together about archery.

 

 “Legolas has a girlfriend.” Estel chortled.

 

Legolas stopped as Erich and Sveinn muffled their laughs. He noticed Rika flushing red. “What is that suppose to mean?”

“You have a girlfriend.” Sveinn put in. “Rika, she’s your girlfriend.”

“Yes, said Legolas, Rika is a girl and she is my friend. So yes she is my girlfriend.” He frowned as the boys laughed and Estel puckered his lips and made a smooching sound.

Rika’s face grew hot at what Estel was insinuating. “Come on, she said grabbing Legolas’ hand, we don’t want to be late for class.”

The three boys made smooching noises as Rika hurried Legolas up the path.

“He doesn’t get it does he?” Sveinn remarked watching the two leave.

Estel laughed. “Not in the least.”

“That’s weird. Erich commented. “He is older than us by a few hundred years but he is younger than us by about four.”

“It takes elves a long time to mature, Estel said. Legolas could be like this for a few years yet.”

 

Coming into the classroom, Estel noticed Rika now sat with the girls. He let out a strangled squawk as Legolas grabbed him at the door and pulled him into the hall by his arm.

Taking hold of Estel’s tunic and pinning him up against the wall, Legolas glared hard at him his blue eyes darkened. “Rika does not want to do the essay with me now. What did you say to make her so angry!?” Legolas hissed in Sindarin.

“What’s the matter Las, Your girlfriend and you have a fight?” Estel chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood. He knew elves were stronger than mortals. He also knew when Legolas was angry he often spoke in his own tongue.

 

Sveinn and Erich backed away. They had never seen the elf so mad.

“Las, Sveinn said. We were only kidding around. Come on let him go.”

“This is none of your concern Legolas snapped. Leave us!”

Erich decided it might be best to find Master Torolf and quickly.

Legolas returned his glare to Estel. “That’s not funny. She told me it wasn’t a good idea for us to work together because others may get the wrong idea. I didn’t think we were doing anything wrong. You said something that upset her Estel. I want to know.” Legolas stepped closer to him, his hand gripping tighter onto the tunic.

“I was just teasing, Estel said, nothing more. If she can’t take a joke......”

“It upset her, and that makes it not a joke” Legolas growled.  

“Lighten up Las, Estel said. Give it a day or two and she’ll get over it.”

Before he could stop himself, Legolas drew back his hand and slapped Estel hard. Estel licked his lip as he tasted the salt of his own blood.

Legolas stepped away releasing him as he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

 Torolf found it hard to believe that the elven prince would strike anyone. He sent Estel with Erich to see the healer. Then he regarded the young prince.

“Legolas, Torolf kept his voice soft and even. Under no circumstances are you or anyone else ever allowed to strike another. You know this. Would you care to explain?”

 

His fists clenched, Legolas stared at the floor refusing to say anything. He knew it was wrong and against the rules to strike anyone especially when it was done in anger. When Torolf asked him to sit on the bench outside of the classroom he turned away from the tutor staring out the window and remained standing.

“Legolas, can you tell me the rules about hitting?” Torolf tried again only to have his words met with stony silence.

“Very well then, I believe we need to speak with your father.”  Torolf turned and started down the hall. He didn’t want to touch Legolas in case the elfling decided to run. He was relieved to hear the soft footsteps behind him signifying that Legolas was following him.

                           XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil looked up from his book as Torolf entered the garden’s sitting room with Legolas. Standing he could see and feel his son’s emotions. It concerned him to sense so much anger and remorse radiating from his young son.

Legolas stopped by the ferns as Torolf approached the King and spoke quietly.

“There was a bit of trouble this morning concerning your son sire. He will not speak to me. I thought you would be able to cast some light on the incident, perhaps you can get him to open up.”

Thranduil nodded and gestured to a chair. “Please have a seat.”

Torolf sat down and watched the young elfling.

Legolas kept his head down, staring at the marble floor. He didn’t want to look at his father nor tell him what had transpired. He only glanced up when he heard his father’s voice.

Leafling?

“I didn’t mean to ada, it just happened.” Legolas sobbed out. His fingernails dug deeper into his palms.

 Holding out his arm, Thranduil motioned for his son to come with him to a settee where he sat down. “Come tell me.”

Legolas remained where he was and choked back his sobs. “I hit Estel.” He wrung his hands in his tunic. “I know it was wrong, I know I should not have done as such but he made me so angry.”

Thranduil listened as Legolas relayed the incident, concerned that his son had yet to move from the spot by the fern.

Blue eyes bright with tears, Legolas looked at his father. “He said I had a girlfriend, and he made weird noises and laughed. Rika got upset and told me we shouldn’t work together anymore because it would give the others wrong ideas. I didn’t do anything bad to her ada, I swear, I like her, she’s my friend.”

“I am sure you did nothing bad to her ion-nin. Estels’ teasing is something you have yet to understand. Thranduil walked up to Legolas. Come and see something.

Thranduil led Legolas to the window. “Do you see Rauthigil’s daughter and Tatharholch’s son in the garden?

Legolas nodded.

 “You know they are soon to be bonded in the spring.”

Legolas made a face. “They hold hands and sometimes they kiss.”

“That is a human term for boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“But we are not like that.” Legolas said

“No. You are not. Rika was upset because she knew what Estel was implying and it upset her. I think he needs to apologize to her.”

Legolas nodded. Then he chewed on his lip. “I need to apologize to Estel.”

Thranduil nodded and waited. Blue eyes flashed up at him as the realization struck.

 “There are a few things you need to do before this is finished my leafling. You will return with master Torolf to the class room and once you are finished there I will see you in my study.”

Legolas swallowed hard. Wiping his hands on his leggings, he turned to Master Torolf and gave him a slight bow. Torolf stood. He led Legolas out of the sitting room and back to the class room.

 Legolas stood with his head bowed and read aloud the rule about striking another student and the penalty. A two day suspension in which he was to write an essay concerning why the rule was set in place.

“Master Torolf I am sorry I broke the rules and disobeyed your requests. I had no right to disrespect you for I know you are doing your job and are concerned not only for my welfare but those of the others as well. I am sorry I took up your time.”

Turning to Estel he took a breath. “I’m sorry I hit you Estel. It was wrong of me. I could have spoken to you about what you said. Instead I let my anger get the best of me.”

Estel swallowed back the lump in his throat. “I should have known better Las. It was wrong of me to tease you and Rika as I did.”

He turned and looked at Rika. “I was stupid and thoughtless.” I am sorry I upset you as I did.”

Rika gave him a small smile. “I suppose I over reacted.” “Las, when you get back, we can work o the assignment together ok.”

A small smile appeared on Legolas’ face. “I’d like that very much.”

Master Torolf turned his attention to Estel. “I believe you will have an extra assignment tonight and I will be giving you an incident report that is to be signed by your father as to why you have lines.”

Estel nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Legolas, Torolf said. Two days. Hopefully it will give you time to think about your actions.”

Legolas nodded. “Yes sir.” He tidied up his desk then left the class room. The others watched him leave.

The rest of the lessons were rather quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas walked to his father’s study and quietly knocked.

Come in ion-nin.

Legolas swallowed hard as he entered the study and the door closed behind him. On the desk lay the wooden paddle.

Thranduil didn’t need to explain why his son was here in the study. He rose from his desk, picking up the paddle and walked over to his large chair and sat down. Legolas knew what was expected. He followed his father to the chair and lowered his leggings. He got into position over his father’s lap and closed his eyes as Thranduil raised the paddle.

                                          

Thranduil raised the paddle. Instead of bringing it down onto his son’s bottom, he placed it on the table. He then brought his opened hand down onto his son’s bottom quickly and rapidly.

 Legolas barely started to cry before he was lifted to stand and readjust his clothing. Thranduil then pulled him into his lap holding him close. “You are forgiven my leafling.”

Legolas didn’t question his father’s motives behind what should have been a sound thrashing. He only snuggled into the broad shoulder.

Thranduil finally pulled Legolas up into a sitting position. He looked into the blue eyes. “You realized ion-nin you are grounded.”

Legolas nodded, “I know ada, until the end of the age.” He laid his head back onto his father’s shoulder and smiled.


	5. Of Wine and Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s not always the elfling who finds trouble. He swears none of this is his fault.

Estel stood before his father, head down, hands behind his back and toeing the floor. Elrond was beginning to wonder if the child loved to re-write the same sentences over and over again. He had read the note master Torolf had wrote concerning what had happened at the classroom that day. That at least explained the cut, bruised and swollen lip his foster son now displayed. Now, he needed an explanation from Estel.

 

Sitting down, Elrond put the letter on the table beside him. He raised an eyebrow and waited. “Child, look at me.”

 

Estel swallowed and took a breath. He knew Elrond wasn’t going to ask but did expect an explanation. Raising his head he found his foster father was not angry but more concerned for what had transpired. Letting out the breath he realized he had been holding, Estel whispered.“It was only in jest sir. I meant nothing by it really.” He shifted from one foot to the other.  “I did not think he would become so angry.”

 

Elrond crossed his arms.“Do you remember when your brothers would tease you?  Do you remember how you felt when they used your age and lack of understanding at one of their jokes only to further amuse themselves?”

 

“I do, Estel said softly. I would get angry.”

 

“Then there is the young girl Rika, you embarrassed her in front of the others.”  Elrond reminded his foster son.

 

“Ada, if you are looking to make me feel bad I already do. I just didn’t think it would turn out like it did.” Estel swallowed hard Honest I didn’t.”

 

 “I’m sure you did not. Elrond picked up a writing quill and dipped it in the ink bottle. We must be careful who we jest to or about.  Master Torolf’s letter tells me that you have apologized to both Rika and Legolas.”

 

“Yes sir I have. Both have forgiven me for my stupidity.” Estel remarked.

 

“Very well then, Elrond said. He signed his name at the bottom of the parchment. Rising, he handed it to Estel. “Now you have lines to finish. After supper you are confined to your room for the duration of the night.”

 

Estel nodded then turned and left the study secretly glad he at least left with a certain part of his skin intact.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 Four days of rain and cool nights had given way to the sun and warmer than usual temperatures.  Thranduil walked over to where the small company of visitors sat under the great oak trees enjoying the fine warm autumn day. There was cause to celebrate. Elrond’s twin sons had made their way to Greenwood to visit and to teach the students a bit about Imladris. “It is good to have you both here again.” Thranduil remarked.

 

“You jest,” Elladan said. He turned to his brother “As I recall, what was it dear brother we were referred to as by the elves of this great realm?” He took a glass offered by a servant of the rich deep red Dorwinian wine Thranduil had ordered up out of the wine cellar. “Ah yes, the twin...”

 

“Terrors, Elrohir finished, of Imladris” he added taking a glass himself and grinning at his host. He eyed the wine in the sun’s rays. “This is your best?” he asked.

 

“But of course.” Thranduil replied. “Would I have anything less?”

 

“We shall see.” Elrohir remarked slyly regarding the king with a wink and patting a bag that lay beside the chair he sat in. “For I myself have been dabbling.” Reaching into the bag Elrohir withdrew a bottle of white wine.

 

Thranduil twisted his lip. Stepping closer to Elrohir and Elladan he whispered. “I’ll wager on that.”

 

Both twins chuckled as they raised their glass to the king then took a sip. Thranduil lifted his chin and gave a slight bow. The twins knew a challenge had been set. All it needed now was acceptance.

 

Elrond sighed and pointed a warning finger at them. “You three behave.” He nodded his thanks to the servant who wore a slight smile as he took a glass from the tray.

 

Three pair of eyes gave him an innocent stare. Elrond let out another sigh and took a long deep drink of the wine. He had a feeling he would require much more of it by the evening’s end.

 

Bringing the conversation back to what the twins had claimed they were considered to be, Thranduil turned a feigned hurt look on them as he took his own glass and sat down next to Elrond. Placing a hand over his heart the king offered them a pout. “I am truly hurt by your accusations.”

 

Elrond snorted. “Yeah, right, as I recall it was you who tagged my sons as such.”

 

The elf King offered Elrond his best who me, gesture and smiled “Did I now.”

 

Turning to Torolf, Thranduil nodded to him, “Just be thankful those two are not part of your class. Am I not right Erestor?”

 

Erestor merely smiled. “I am afraid though they have passed on a lot of what they learned to Estel and Legolas.” Which in turn, he continued as he took a glass from the tray they have passed on to the students.”

 

Master Torolf shook his head as he took the last glass of wine from the tray. “I must say all of the students have all come up with some pretty interesting ideas.”

 

Everyone seated at the table laughed. “From the letters adar has written about our dear little brother and his adventure here....” Elladan said grinning at his brother.

“I would say we have done our job well,” Elrohir finished winking at Elladan.

 

The two tapped their glasses together and laughed.

 

“Remember you two I can and will still put you over my lap if need be.” Elrond said trying to hide his smile. At the best of times the pair could tease just enough to get little more than a warning.

 

“Of course, Adar,” the twins said in unison.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Across the field next to the elm tree, Garik watched the group from where he sat with Estel and Haakon. The resemblance of the twins to Lord Elrond was remarkable.

 

“Those two are your brothers?” Garik asked.

 

“Uh huh, Estel said. Foster brothers”

 

“They’re elves so are they like Legolas, young in maturity?” Haakon questioned.

 

“No, they are 3000 years old already. Estel explained. They reached their maturity 2000 years ago. Legolas still has a few hundred years yet.”

 

“That wine looks amazing. Have you ever tried it? Haakon asked.

 

Estel nodded. “My adar let me have a small glass during Yule celebrations last year. It is the King’s best.”

 “I wonder what it tastes like. Garik said softly. I have had wine before from my father’s own stock. It is really good.” He grinned. “I’d place a wager to say it’s probably better than the King’s own stash.”

 

Haakon sat up. “A wager you say. What would that be Garik, you have no money. I have tasted your father’s wine and although it is good, I can bet the King’s would have to be better.”

 

“How would you know? You have never tasted it.” Garik teased.

 

“It would have to be, the elves here, are ever so careful with the grapes. Not like your father’s workers who bruise and squish the fruit even before they get it to the vats. They are careless.” Haakon said.

 

Estel stood. “Well there’s only one way to find out.”

 

“We can’t just go up and ask them you know Garik said.

 

“We’re not Estel replied. I know where he keeps it.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Garik looked at the bottle in his hand. “Huh, I believe this bottle is well past half empty.”

 

Haakon reached over and took the glass bottle. “No my friend, you are mistaken. Taking a long drink he smacked his lips. This bottle is clearly more than a little less than half full.”

 

“That’s what I said you fool. I think. Estel?, tell us what do you think.” Garik slurred then giggled.

 

Estel took the bottle from Haakon. It slipped from his hands and smashed on to the stone floor below. He stared at it for a moment watching the contents spill in to the crevices “Uh, I think it’s empty.

 

Torolf heard the sound of something breaking and was up and out of his chair. He left his room at a run and headed for the stables to where the sound had come from. Catching his breath he came into the saddle room and stopped. There, sitting on different saddles were Estel, Haakon and Garik. All of them were staring at the floor where the broken bottle lay among what was left of its contents. Lying not far away were two more empty bottles

 

Estel grinned at him “Hello Master Torolf. What brings you here?”

 

Garik grinned. “We are in agreement Master Torolf. The king does indeed have the best wine.”

 

Haakon nodded before losing his balance and fell onto the floor. Laughing he looked up. “I do believe I just fell off of my horse.”

 

Estel and Haakon sniggered.

 

“You know what they say, Garik added as he gripped the saddle. It’s not the fall that matters but the sudden stop at the bottom that one should worry about.” His attempts to dismount had him sliding to the floor. The saddle slipped from its stand and landed on top of him.

 

Estel managed to get down and stood weaving. Staggering over to his friend he held out a hand. “Here let me help you up.”

 

Haakon took his hand and Estel only managed to fall on top of him.

 

Master Torolf shook his head as he watched the three youngsters lay on the floor laughing.

 

Garik’s smile suddenly faded. “Uh-oh I think I don’t feel so good.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins glanced at one another and then at their horses. Thranduil stood beside his own stallion grinning at them. “Do not tell me you two have lost your nerve.”

Giving the king a hard stare, Elrohir gathered the reins up in his hands. “A wager is a wager.” He nodded to his older brother.

Elladan gripped the mane of his horse and bent his knees. Counting to himself he then sprung up or tried to. Instead of leaping onto its back, he slammed himself into its side landing onto his backside.

 

Thranduil sniggered. "Noldarian elf. Let a Sidarian show you how it’s done." With a less than graceful leap he easily found himself on the back of his stallion. With a grin he nodded to the twins.

 

“Hold on there a moment, oh mighty king.”  Elrohir muttered. Helping his twin to his feet he offered up his cupped hands to serve as a stirrup. “Allow me to help you my brother.”

 

“Why thank you dear brother but who shall help you.” Elladan asked patting Elrohir’s shoulder.

 

Elrohir frowned. “One thing at a time, one thing at a time, my dearest brother.”

 

As Elladan set his foot in his hands, Elrohir grunted and gave a mighty shove. Elladan laughed as he found himself hanging onto the neck of his horse in an effort not to fall off the other side.

 

Looking around Elrohir spotted a box and dragged it over to his own horse. Eyeing up the box the horse side stepped just as Elrohir stood unsteadily onto the box and grabbed the horse’s mane. Stumbling off of the box he swore. Dragging the box to the horse again He managed to grab the mane and pull himself aboard as the horse side stepped again. 

 

Elrohir pulled the horse to a stop and grimaced as he settled himself into a better position. “By the Valar Thranduil, how do you manage to sit without discomfort?”

 

Thranduil smiled. “Adjustments my dear boy, adjustments.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The air outside had become cooler and the breath from the horses dissipated into a fog. It amazed the twins at how perfectly still Thranduil sat on his stallion. It was as if he was molded to the horse. They reached the open field already covered in the dew and rising fog of the night.

 

They set themselves up and with a slight nod from the king, they were off. Galloping through the pasture, they whooped at the top of their lungs at the thrill and the rush of the cold wind on their faces. 

 

Elladan gripped the mane of his horse tighter. His mind whirled. Indeed it was a rush to ride as such. Unbridled and exhilarating.

 

Beside him Elrohir shouted something he couldn’t quite hear. Thranduil was in the lead and heading for a pond that served as a source of water for the horses when they were out in the pasture. His stallion, use to this ran head long into it. Water rose like a tidal wave beneath the stallion’s feet.

 

Elrohir swallowed slowing his horse. He was aware his horse did not know the terrain as well and neither did Ellandan’s own horse. He shouted to his brother but it was too late.

 

Seeing the pond, Elladan’s horse stretched its front legs out then braced himself. He came to a sliding stop at the edge of the water. Already unseated and unbalanced, Elladan sailed over the horse’s head and landed with a huge splash on his back into the icy cold water. He came up spitting and sputtering. Elrohir and Thranduil already off their horses ran to the edge. They could see Elladan was none the worse for wear aside from being very wet. All three began to laugh.

 

“I think, Thranduil said, we could use more wine.”

 

With a few attempts and a helping hand from Thranduil, the twins were back on their horses. Thranduil offer them a smile as he mounted his stallion and set off.

 

“Where are we going?” Elladan asked.

 

“The shortest way, to the wine cellar. Thranduil replied. “Through the dungeons.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Elrond had gone down to the wine cellar to see if the wayward king and his twins were there. He had listened to the boasting between Elrohir and Thranduil about the differences in their wine. No doubt they would be down here to sample and compare.

 

Elrond found the place empty. Yet he could hear the distinct sound of horse’s feet. He furrowed his brow and stepped towards the far door where the sound seemed to be coming from. The door led the way to the dungeons. It had been built as such as another way out of the strong hold should trouble arise and there was a risk of the stronghold being over taken. Ingenious pulleys and levers had been set up so that should the enemy get through, doors would come down and they would be stopped, becoming trapped between the walls.

 

Taking a deep breath he placed a hand on the door and pulled it opened. A white horse reared up and whinnied, surprising Elrond so much he stumbled back against the wall as the horse scrambled through the doorway. Thranduil managed to bring the frighten stallion to a stop and slid off its back.

 

“Why Lord Elrond, I did not expect to see you here.” He grinned. “Care to have a drink with us?”

 

Elladan and Elrohir could only swallow hard. The look on their father’s face told them he was not at all pleased.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Thranduil stared at the paddle Elrond had laid on the table next to him.”

 

“You cannot, you would not.” He paused then swallowed. He could not bring himself to say it. Instead he crossed his arms. “I have done nothing wrong, to warrant this. Besides, I am a king... I will not allow it.” Elrond let him ramble, waiting until the excuses and demands were finished.

 

“Is there another place you would prefer to see this done Thranduil Oropherion?” “And believe me, it will be done. If you would like, we can move to your study, perhaps your chambers.” Elrond sat on the edge of the table. He glanced over at his two sons who now sat uncomfortably on the stone benches that sat against the wall. Both wore looks of misery due to their father’s ministrations for their poor behaviour.

 

Thranduil stared at the stone wall and chewed on his lip.

 

“Would you allow your son, the prince, to behave in such a manner? I would think not. You put yourself at risk and that of those two fools I call my sons. You know how easy it is to lead them into a challenge. The wine tasting business I did not mind. But racing horses, through an open and frozen field? With ice patches due to the rain and the cold nights? In the dead of the night? Just to prove who may be the better rider.” You knew you had the advantage for my sons do not ride bareback as well as you.” Elrond’s voice rose and became firmer with each question.  “You are lucky that the worst that happened was Elladan taking a very cold bath. But you know it could have been worse.” Elrond stood and shook his head. “Then you get the fool idea to ride through the dungeons just to get more wine.”

 

Thranduil felt himself cringe. “I admit it was not a good idea.Now.” he added. He quickly looked at the ground to avoid the stern gaze of Elrond complete with the dreaded left eyebrow being raise.

 

“There it is.”Elladan whispered to his brother.

 

Elrohir nodded slightly. Both knew what the eyebrow meant.

 

 Elrond cast a look at them and they quickly ducked their heads. Turning back to Thranduil he waited.

 

Thranduil sighed. He knew if his son had pulled such a stunt the child would not sit for at least a week.“You are right.” He muttered now defeated in his argument.

 

“Pardon me?” Elrond questioned.

 

Thranduil looked at the Lord of Imladris. “I said you are right. I used poor judgement. I regret my foolishness.”

 

“Then let us see this done.” Elrond stepped away from the table and gestured to it. Thranduil took a deep breath and moved over to it.

 

 “It has been many a yeni.” Thranduil grumbled as he placed his hands on to the table.

 

“That it has,” Elrond said. “But you know it must be done. You know you deserve as much.” Elrond picked up the paddle and stepped behind the king.

 

Thranduil took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

Elrond walked with the three back to the stables and waited until they settled their horses. He had told them it may be best for them to retire to their chambers and sleep it off. All three readily agreed.

As he watched the trio leave, Torolf approached him. The look on his face told Elrond his day was not over yet.

 Torolf sighed. “There has been a bit of a mishap Lord Elrond.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 Estel tried hard to concentrate on what his adar was saying. He could tell Elrond was not pleased but the fuzziness in his head kept him from offering any sound reasonable answer to his adar’s questions. All he knew was his head ached and his stomach didn’t feel so good.

 

Elrond watched the boy sway. Exasperated he shook his head. “Go to your chambers and go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning.”

 

“Discuss what Ada?” Estel slurred.

 

 Sighing, Elrond shook his head.“Never mind my son, for now go to bed.”

 

“That is the first sensible thing you have said Adar.” Estel grinned. “I’m leaving.” With that he turned and pivoted on his heels a bit too quickly and stumbled. Regaining his balance he started for the door.

 

“Now, Estel mumbled, which way?” Tapping his lip with his finger, he then pointed it somewhat in a  general direction he figured he should go in.

 

Elrond watched Estel walk unsteadily into the hall and go to the right. Deciding it was in the boy’s best interest, Elrond followed him out of the study. Grasping the youngster’s shoulders, he steered him to the left and helped him up to his room. Estel fell onto his bed and Elrond tugged his boots off.

 

“Ada, you’re a good adar, the best, in fact.”  Estel said as he was helped out of his clothes and into a night shirt.

 

Elrond pulled the quilt over his very inebriated son.

 

“Ada , my ada, did I tell you I love you,” Estel murmered. “I....,” he closed his eyes.

 

 “Get some sleep we will talk in the morning.” Elrond said as he went to the door.

 

Quiet snores muffled by the soft thick quilt, was the only response Elrond received. Closing the door he sighed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.


	6. Of wine and Dungeons part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some unfinished business that must be taken care of.

Torolf could only watch as Garik and Haakon tossed and turned in their sleep. He was thankful the retching had subsided and now the pair had only to sleep the effects of the wine off. He knew he had been given guardianship and permission from the parents to see to the well being of the students. Including handing out any punishment he saw fit should it become necessary. He found he would have to steal himself for what was to come in the morning. It was something he did not look forward to. Although he had no children, he loved his students as if they were his own. To punish them was something he knew he would have to do sooner or later. It seemed when children were away from home, they managed to find themselves in some sort of mischief. For now he would not worry about it. The boys needed to sleep it off. Tomorrow was another day. He would give them a chance to explain themselves and make sure they knew why they were being punished. He only hoped it would go well.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas walked into Estels’ room. “Come on. Get up, lazy human.  You’re never going to guess who arrived yesterday.  Legolas tugged on the bare foot sticking out from the edge of the quilt.

 

“Shhhhh...a soft reply muttered  from under the covers. “Do not yell.”

 

Legolas frowned. “I was not yelling I...

 

His words were cut short by a familiar voice as Elladan walked into the room.

 

“Las, you silly elfling go and hurry to class. You do not want to be late. Our little brother will see you there later.”

 

Legolas frowned, he noticed the older elf walking with a somewhat less than his usual grace. “Did you hurt yourself Elladan?”

 

Elladan grit his teeth. “I slipped.”

 

Turning back to the bed, Legolas regarded the lump in the middle. “Is he not well Elladan? Is he sick?”

 

“Nothing that is serious, smirked Elrohir, coming into the room.

 

Legolas could only stare. Elrohir walked much the same as his brother. “Were you two sliding down the hall again?” “Perhaps you slipped on the ice. It has rained here and with the coming of winter, there would be ice and.....

 

“Legolas, we are aware of the ice and we know what can happen.” Elladan replied hoping to cut the endless rambling off.

 

“Please tell him to shut up.” Estel mumbled.

 

Standing next to Legolas by the bed, Elrohir grinned. “Legolas, shut up. Estel will be fine.”

 

“So you say.” Came a muffled reply followed by a groan. One brown eye opened and quickly closed as Elladan lit the candles. “Are you mad, it is still dark outside!” “The sun has yet to rise.” Estel covered his head.”Go away.”

 

“That is because at this time of year, the sun sleeps longer.” Legolas replied. “Now come on.”

 

“Are you still here?” Elrohir asked.

 

“I’m standing next to you am I not.” Legolas replied peevishly.

 

 Elrohir raised an eyebrow. A copy of one his father often used. It got the same response for Legolas backed away and dropped his head. Elrohir watched him go towards the door. “You’re going to be late and you know how Erestor hates to wait.” “Now go on off with you.”

“You do not have to be so bossy you know, besides, there’s no hurry, it’s just Master Torolf who is teaching today.” Legolas grumbled as he reached the door way.

 

 “Does that make a difference tithen-pen,” Elladan questioned. Raising his voice, and stopping the young elf at the door.  Walking over to Legolas, he gave the young prince a stern look. “I did not realize that you regarded your two tutors differently.” Perhaps we need to have a word with your Adar?”

 

“I... I don’t. Legolas said softly, “I was just worried about Estel. And don’t call me little.”

 

Elladan took Legolas’ arm and turned him slightly. “As we have said, little one, Estel will be fine. Adar will see to him in a bit.” Swinging his hand back, he brought it swiftly forward and gave the elfling a firm swat on the seat of his leggings. “Now mind your manners, go on to class and try not to be late.”

 

 Legolas twisted his lip and left the room rubbing at his backside.  He glanced up as Elrond walked by him carrying a tray with a couple of glasses on them.  Bowing to him Legolas wished him a good morning and stood for a moment staring at the door as it closed. Frowning, he stuck his tongue out at it. Hearing the first chime of the warning bell, he then hurried to the class room.

 

Not quite running, he made it to the classroom just as the last chime went off. Legolas was surprised to see Erestor at the front of the room. Nodding a good morning to him, he then took his place. Looking around he noticed Garik and Haakon were missing as well. He glanced at the others who only shrugged. They had no idea what was going on either. They too had noticed the missing students and master Torolf’s absence as well.

 

“Where are Garik and Haakon?” Legolas whispered to Sveinn.

 

Sveinn shook his head. “Master Torolf said he needed to keep them behind this morning. I think they were sick or something.”

 

Legolas nodded.” Estel is as well. Lord Elrond was going in there with some medicine.”

 

 “Lord Elrond was in the common room when I got up. He was say....”Sveinn words were cut off by Erestor who cleared his throat.

 

“If you two are ready, perhaps we can begin.” Erestor said as he tapped Sveinn’s desk.

 

Legolas and Sveinn bowed their heads. “Yes sir.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Garik and Haakon gave each other nervous stares as they waited for Master Torolf. Both now felt better from the drink Elrond had given them. Their head no longer ached and they didn’t feel as though their inside were being torn apart.

 

“It will be a long time before I go anywhere near any sort of wine again.” Haakon said.

 

Garik snorted. “I’m sure it won’t take long for you to want to sample some more.” I must admit King Thranduil’s wine is better than my father’s. I wonder if he would indulge us with how it is made.”

 

“I can assure you that the king or his wine makers will not allow that to leave the stronghold.” Torolf replied stepping into the room.

 

Both boys stood and placed their hands behind their backs as master Torolf walked into the common room where they were told to wait. In his hand he carried a wooden paddle which he laid on the large centre table.

 

Garik and Haakon swallowed hard. Torolf took a deep breath and folded his arms, regarding them. “I am sure that if your fathers were here, there would be no doubt as to how they would see fit to punish you.”  Although I have been given permission to do as such, I want you to know it is one of the hardest things that I will have to do. You both know the reasons as to why we are here. I am certain we do not need to go over it again.”

“No sir.” The boys said together.

 

Haakon grimaced. “Sir you have every right to see to our..uh well, correction as it were. We were wrong to do what we did.”  Wiping his hands on his shirt he looked at Garik then back to his tutor. “I will go first.”

 

Torolf nodded. “Garik you will wait in your room until I send for you.”

Garik turned and quickly walked out of the room. Closing the door he caught sight of Haakon moving over to where Master Torolf stood by the table.

 

 Torolf placed a hand on the youngster’s arm. “I cannot and will not ask you to remove any part of your clothing. I ask only that you understand why I am doing this and I can only hope you learn from it. He then gestured to the table.”

 

Haakon nodded as he lowered himself taking hold of the edge of the table, squeezing his eyes shut as Torolf moved to stand next to him.

 

He felt the tutors’ hand on his back. Holding his breath he waited. Torolf raised the paddle and brought it down firmly. Haakon gasped and jumped letting out a yelp. Ready for this, Torolf gave him a moment to settle.

 

“Wow,” Haakon scowled softly.

 

 Torolf brought the paddle down again and quickly worked it over the bottom and thighs of his student. He had decided that six firm strikes would be enough. Haakon was crying openly by the sixth one. Torolf laid the paddle on the table and helped Haakon to rise, waiting until the boy collected himself.

 

Squeezing the boy’s shoulder gently, he nodded to him. “ I need you to go to your room. Please tell Garik I need to see him now.”

 Haakon swallowed and managed a small smile. Limping over to the door, He regarded his tutor. “I’m sorry sir.” I must say though, you sure know how to wield that thing.

 

Torolf gave him a wry smile. “I am sure you are sorry for your actions. But you have been punished and this can be put behind us and we can move forward. It is a clean slate child.”

 

Haakon wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Yes sir, and thank you.” Walking back to his room, he had to shake his head. He had expected the worst. Entering the room he shared with Garik. He winced as he carefully sat on his bed then lay on his stomach.

 

Garik sat in one of the window seats staring out over the barns and trying his best not to think about what was to come. He rose and swallowed hard when Haakon came into the room. “Was it bad?”

 

Haakon sighed. “You are about to find out my friend.”  Haakon regarded Gariks face. “Really it’s not that bad. Sure it smarts but it's over quickly.”

 

Twisting the end of his shirt, Garik merely nodded and made his way to the common room. It had been a long time since he had been punished in such a fashion. He stopped in the door way and took a deep breath.

 

 Master Torolf was waiting by the table. He could see the child trembling. “Garik, you need to come to me.”

 

Garik swallowed the lump in his throat. “I know sir. I.. I just don’t think I can.” He stared at the floor.

 

Torolf walked up to the boy and took him by the arm. Raising his hand he lifted the boy’s chin and looked into the brown eyes “You can do this. I know you can. I promise it will be quick.”

 

Torolf led Garik to the table and stood back.

 

“I’m sorry sir. I really am.”Garik replied as he placed his hands on the table.  It’s been such a long time and my father....” He fell silent and turned away from his tutor.

 

Torolf picked up the paddle. “I know.” He said softly. Torolf was aware of how strict Gariks’ father was. One more than one occasion the boy had come to class unable to sit. Gariks’ father believed strongly in a firm hand.

 

 As the first stroke fell, Garik bit his lip. He had promised himself he wouldn’t cry. But by the second stroke he let out a shuddered yelp. It wasn’t long before he was crying and finding it hard to remain in place. He prepared himself for a long session and as the sixth stroke fell he waited for the seventh but it never came.

 

Torolf lay the paddle down. “You did well child.” Helping Garik rise, he placed his hand on the boys’   shoulders and cleared his throat. “Are you ok now?”

Garik nodded shakily. “I am now that I don’t have to worry about it. I..I’m glad it was done. I don’t think I could sleep tonight if... well. I am sorry sir.. he chuckled. Thank you, sir.”

Torolf could only nod. “You will go back to your room and wait there with Haakon. When Lord Elrond is finished with Estel, there is one thing the two of you and Estel still need to do. You need to apologize to King Thranduil.”

 

 As he walked slowly back to his room, Garik shivered. He had no idea how he was going to face the King of Greenwood.

    

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond took in his son’s features. The mixture of herbs and water had done its job. The color had returned to Estel’s face, yet Estel didn’t look so comfortable.  At the moment he knew the boy wasn’t listening to him. Estel only stared at the paddle lying on the desk.

 

“I am not talking to hear myself child.” Elrond said. This is not the first time you have felt such punishment and I believe it will not be the last.

 

“Yes sir.” Estel muttered tearing his gaze away from the wooden thing and to his hands in his lap.

 

“You know what you did was wrong. It’s not so much that you drank the wine, but you took what was not yours. We are guests here in Greenwood. It shows bad manners to steal something and to be sneaky about it.”

 

“Yes sir.” I know.

 

“Alright then, let us see this done with.” Elrond nodded to the desk.

Estel swallowed hard. There was no point in arguing. Once Elrond decided something, his mind was set. Estel had seen what can happen when one chose to argue.  His older brother, Elrohir had gotten more than what he would have on more than one occasion for his carrying on about the unfairness of a punishment when Elrond chose to use such measures to enlighten his children about their wrong doings. 

 

Untying his breeches he lowered them to his knees then positioned himself over the desk. He wondered to himself as Elrond moved behind him with the paddle if Greenwood had something against him. It seemed like every time he was here, he ended up over this very desk at least twice for some misdeed.  The sharp sting of the paddle brought him out of his musings and he let out a yelp. It wasn’t long before he was rising up on his toes and clutching the edge of the desk. There was no point in begging Elrond to stop for the Lord of Imladris decided when enough was enough.

 

Elrond finally stood back allowing Estel to readjust his breeches over his now red and hot and sore bottom. “Now my son there is something else you need to do.”

 

Estel swallowed. “I.. I can’t face the King sir.”

 

“Why not? It is he that you need to apologize to for what you and your friends did.”

 

“But what if he chooses to well you know... uh well what you just did to me. He‘s really good at that you know.”

 

Elrond nodded. He had indeed heard from a certain young elfling as to just how good Thranduil was with a paddle. The king did like to make his point clear. “None the less you will see him along with Garik and Haakon for he does want and he does deserve an explanation. Does he not?”

 

Estel nodded. “He does. But can you perhaps tell him you already dealt with me?”

 

“Do you think it would help?”

 

“Probably not.” Estel sighed as he rubbed gently at his backside.

 

Elrond hid his smile. For now it would do well for the boys to stew a bit. Thranduil did have a way of putting the fear of the Valar into certain youngsters. Elrond knew it was a trait from Thranduils’ father but the king was never as harsh. Besides, Elrond thought to himself, he had a feeling the King of Green wood would not want to see a paddle of any sort for at least a month.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Estel, Haakon and Garik had been taken to Thranduil’s study by Elrond and Master Torolf. They sat in three chairs that faced the great desk. Every now and then they shifted and looked at one another.

 

Haakon swallowed hard.  He stared at his hands which he had placed in his lap. “I heard King Thranduil cuts the hands off from those who steal from him.”

 

Estel gave him a weird look, shifted in his seat and frowned. “No he doesn’t.”

 

“Have you ever stolen anything from him before?” Haakon asked shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair. “I hear he likes to sentence people to the cells under the strong hold.”

 

Estel shifted again, “No, I have not stolen anything from him, well, not really. “But I doubt he sentences people to the cells for simple things like what we did.”

 

“Yeah?” Garik put in “I heard the same as Haakon, and he has trained spiders to keep you there.”

 

“Trained spiders!?” “Where in Arda did you hear that?”  Estel exclaimed as he stood up. He ran a hand through his hair to avoid rubbing at his recently chastised backside.

 

“I heard my father’s friends speaking of the king of the woods one night.” Garik stated as he too stood. He could no longer bear the discomfort the wooden chair brought.

 

“Were they drunk? “Estel asked. “I have known the king for most of my life and he has no such things.”

 

“You don’t know about them because they are a secret. Not even the prince knows. He only will find out when he himself becomes king.” Garik shot back. His voice rising.

 

“Do you two believe everything you hear?” Estel shook his head. “Are you that daft?”

 

Haakon glared at Estel. “Have you ever been down in the dungeons?

 

“Well no, they are locked, “Estel replied, annoyed now at the stupidity of the whole conversation.

 

“So how would you really know? The king may keep it locked to keep the spiders in there. Haakon shot back.

 

Estel frowned Haakon had a point. It was stupid and sounded like yet another one of the folktales the children of Lake Town were told.

 

 Haakon gestured for Estel and Garik to come closer to him. His eyes narrowed. Lowering his voice until it was barely a whisper he leaned in close to them. “It has been said that those who are imprisoned are punished. The dungeons are haunted. Some nights you can hear the wails and cries of those that were beaten.”

 

Estel rolled his eyes. “Oh, for the love of Arda. You cannot believe everything you hear.”

 

“Oh yeah, Garik snorted. I heard something last night. It was like someone being punished and I could hear the cries.”He looked at Haakon. “You heard it too right?”

 

“I heard it too Haakon said. It was frightening. It is the spirits of the ones who were imprisoned down there.”

 

Estel sighed.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As Thranduil led them through the corridors of the darkened halls, his sharp hearing picked up on the boy’s whispers behind him.

 

 Haakon turned to Estel.  “Do you think he is leading us to the dungeons?”

 

Estel shook his head. “No, of course not at least, I don’t think so.” Although, he muttered, I have never been this way.”

 

Garik shuddered. “I hate closed in spaces. I heard there are no windows and it is always wet. They feed you nothing but bread and water. They don’t let you out either until you sentence is up and if you have to go, you must use a small hole in the floor.”

 

Haakon quicken his pace.  Catching up to Garik he tugged at his sleeve. “Remember the noises we heard last night from the spirits and their cries.

 

 Certain muscles in Thranduils’ body twitched. Had they heard what went on the night before in the wine cellar?  Estel had already looked at him strangely when he, still sore from Elronds’ correction rose stiffly and walked with a slight limp. He was glad the boy had not inquired.

 

Stopping by two large iron doors, he looked at the boys. “Wait here.”

All three decided they weren’t going anywhere. They stood rooted to the spot and watched as the king stepped over to a cabinet. He opened it and took a set of large keys from its hook.

 

“Here we are.” Thranduil murmured. He smiled at the three as he put the key in the door. A loud clang made them jump. Shoving the heavy doors open, he ushered the boys into a cavern dimly lit by the sunlight coming through the windows. Three sets of wide eyes could only stare as they took in two rows of heavy iron grated doors that lined either side of the cavern.

 

Thranduil could hear the gulps. “Come.”He said

 

 Following closely behind the Elf King, Estel managed to bump into him more than once.

 

 “I remember how often my father spoke of this place.”Thranduil remarked as he touched the bars of one of the doors. Once one was imprisoned, they could not escape until their sentence was up. He idly ran his hand over the cold iron. My father believed that any being be it mortal, elf or otherwise must pay his or her dues if necessary. Things like stealing for instance.”

 

 “Your Majesty, Haakon stammered. We p..promise we`ll never, ever steal anything again. Just please do..don`t lock us away.”

 

Thranduil chuckled. “I would never do that to a child. This is merely the way to the wine cellars. He gave Estel a stern look, might I add, one of the proper ways.”

 

Estel swallowed hard. “Yes sir.”

 

Thranduil led the three to another door. Opening it he allowed them to step through. Row upon row of large oak barrels sat on wooden stands that lined the walls and sat in the middle of the floor in aisles.

 

 “You will begin here. Thranduil said standing at the nearest barrel.  As you go down the line you will record the date on each barrel so the workers will know which barrels are ready or close to it. They will then move the barrels where they belong. When the barrels are moved you will clean the area so the newer barrels can be moved in. When you are finished, you may come up using that door over there. It is the one that leads to the main hall. He smiled at them. I truly hope you have learned your lessons about taking what does not belong to you.”

 

All three nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“Very well I will leave you to your task. The cleaning supplies are set up over there. Should you need anything the workers will help you. You are not to lift the barrels as they are heavy.”  

 

Three heads nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

Thranduil smiled to his workers. “I leave them in your hands.”

 

Wearing sly smirks they bowed slightly to their king. He did have a way with children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glancing around the table Legolas chewed on his lip. Taking a deep breath he looked at his Ada. He was always told he could ask questions and this one bothered him.

“How old does an elf have to be before he is considered too old to be spanked ada?”

 

The question caught Thranduil totally off guard. He barely managed to hold onto his water glass and was a bit embarrassed by the fact he choked on the mouthful he had just taken.

 

Wiping his mouth with a napkin and trying to be as discreet as possible while he shifted in his seat, Thranduil regarded his son. “Legolas that is not something we discuss at the evening meal.”

 

Legolas frowned.  He had been looking at Elladan and Elrohir as they shifted constantly in their seats. It seemed they had not been the only ones. During the morning break of fast his adar had chosen to take his meal in the privacy of his bed chambers. Now even he seemed to be uncomfortable in his own chair.

Legolas wasn’t quite sure what it was that Estel, Haakon and Garik had done, but it was obvious they had been soundly paddled. His blue eyes widened. Those three walked much the same way as the twins had and so did... Ada?

 

Thranduil caught Legolas’ reaction to his silent musings. Taking a breath he glanced at Elrond. The elf Lord grinned.

 

“Legolas, Elrond said, In answer to your question, The elf would have to be the oldest living elf in all of Arda.” Now finish your meal, I am sure you have studies to attend to.”

 

Thranduil relaxed and raised his glass slightly to Elrond and mouthed the words “Thank you.”

 

Legolas went back to his meal. He couldn’t believe it. His ada? Now he wondered who would dare. There was only one here that could and wouldn’t hesitate. He grinned as he looked to Lord Elrond.

 

“Legolas. Thranduil said. He got no response. Clearing his throat he regarded his son sternly. Legolas!” he said a little louder.

 

The princeling jumped and looked over to his father. His smile faded. “Yes sir.”

 

“If you are finished you are excused.” Thranduil said.

 

“Yes sir.” Legolas knew a dismissal when he heard one.  As he rose, he was stopped as Thranduil laid a hand on his arm.

 

“Just because I have felt it my elfling does not mean I am not afraid to wield it.” Thranduil said quietly.

 

Legolas nodded his head in understanding. “Yes sir.”

Having the permission to leave, Legolas beat a hasty retreat to his chambers. He had no desire to get his adars’ ire up. Opening his books he decided it was best not to mention such again. Engrossed in the chapter he was to study, he nearly leapt out of his chair as the door to his room flung open and Estel   followed by the 4 boys burst into his room.

 

“You have got to be the craziest elfling that ever had a death wish!” Estel said as he playfully swiped at the blond head. “What in the havens were you thinking?”

 

Sveinn shook his head. “That was bold. What made you ask such a thing?”

 

Legolas shrugged. “I just noticed some things, thats all.” He gave them a wicked grin. “So are you going to tell me why your ada saw fit to have a certain discussion with you Estel? You were not sick this morning were you?”

 

Estel sighed. “I was of a sort. But I can guarantee it will be a long time before I feel that way again.”

Garik and Haakon both nodded. They too felt the same way.


	7. Ghost Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students have been together now for three months. A fun and entertaining celebration is coming up. It is one that ends with more excitement for the students than they expected.

As the days passed and the nights became cooler, Torolf and Erestor found the students forming closer relationships with one another. The teasing while still there was more akin to that of siblings. Often the students sat together in groups at break time in the great hall in front of a warm fire drinking hot cocoa with sweet honey cakes and sugar cookies helping one another with their work and giving each other mock tests to prepare for the ones the tutors had planned for them. Often they were found to be trying out new things together. As long as it was safe, the tutors or the king did not mind.

 

 Legolas walked into the living area where the students were housed, stopped and raised an eyebrow. The four boys and Estel sat at a table by the fire holding small mirrors in one hand and a knife in the other. Bowls of hot water and soap sat at their elbows.  As Estel put his knife to his throat, Legolas leaped forward “Estel don’t cut yourself!”

 

“Dammit Las! I will if you scare me like that again now sit down.” Estel ordered as he again picked up the knife he had dropped and swallowed.  Carefully using the sharp edge of the blade he ran it across his cheek which was covered in a good amount of soap then frowned.

 

Legolas sat in a chair next to the fire place mildly annoyed. “Do not let your adar here you speak like that.” 

 

Sveinn grinned. “No Estel like this, use shorter strokes.” Sveinn who was now seventeen had been shaving now for over a year and had agreed to teach the others how to do so.

 

Legolas scratched his head and frowned at them. It was obvious they were ignoring him. “What are you doing?” he piped up.

 

“What does it look like we’re doing silly?” Erich said as he slapped a good amount of thick lathered soap onto his own face then proceeded to bring the knife in short strokes down the side of his cheek. With a triumphant grin he showed it to the others.

 

“If I knew, I would not ask.” Legolas spoke up again. Watching with disgust as the others were looking at the knife and grinning.

 

“Ask what?” Estel commented as he patted Erich on the shoulder then proceeded to apply a healthy amount of lather to his own face.

 

Exasperated, Legolas dipped his finger into the thick lathered up soap and flicked it at him. “What are you doing?”

 

“We’re shaving of course.” Haakon said.

 

“Why?” Legolas asked.

 

“Well, we are growing beards.” Estel replied. “We have come of an age where we are starting to get beards.”

 

“Where?” Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“On our faces of course silly, where else,” Estel replied a bit annoyed.

 

Legolas leaned closer to Estel. He snorted and then sat back “If you say so.”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean? There are hairs right here.” Estel pointed to his chin.

 

Legolas shrugged “Ok.”

 

“Look just because your face is a smooth as your backside elf,” Estel began.

 

“How would you know what my,...” Legolas’ ears turned a shade of red...“well Uhm.... well, oh never mind!”

 

The other’s snickered. “Do not tell me Las that Estel has seen your backside.” Garik snorted.

 

Legolas looked over at Estel who was wearing a huge grin. “He has had that rare pleasure only when he and I are taken to his Adar's study, or my Adar's where we are sp...,” he cleared his throat, “span...taken to task for misbehaving on our bared backsides.” At that Legolas got up and left shaking his head.

 

“Ouch!” Estel said, “Damn, I cut myself.”

 

Seeing that he wasn’t really wanted nor did he feel the desire to hang around the others Legolas sighed and left without a word. Standing outside of the door he shook his head. He had seen men with hair on their faces. Some of the local men from LakeTown who worked in the fields near the outskirts of the woods usually worked shirtless and Legolas had seen the hair on their backs and chests as well.  It made him wonder if they had hair in other places as well. Immediately he pushed the thought from his head and wrinkled his nose. His father had told him that was the way of men. Even so he thought it was disgusting. It was obvious the activity that was going on in the sitting room was one he did not nor could not participate in.

 

Walking down the path to his fathers’ prized carp pond he could hear the girls talking. Coming up the little hill he spotted them sitting on the rocks that made up the edge of the pond throwing bits of bread to the fish. They let out squeals of delight as the carp came to the surface to grab at morsels. He grinned as he approached them. “They can jump out of the water for the bread.” He told the girls.

 

Turning to face the prince the four girls stood, “Really?” Brynja asked.

 

“Do show us.” Rika added standing next to him and passing him a bit of bread.

 

Legolas smiled and stepped up onto the rocks. “The trick is to let them see you have it,” he said as he placed one between his fingers. Crouching, he dipped it into the water and moved it around slightly. The carp turned and started for the treat. Legolas grinned and stood up. At the same time the brightly colored orange and white fish darted out of the water and took the bit from Legolas’ fingers. “Now they know I have some they will do it again.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Finished with their shaving experiment and with the evidence in the form of small cuts on their faces, the five boys made their way to the strong hold for the evening meal. Haakon could hear the delighted female laughter and wondered if girls ever stopped giggling.

“What’s up with them this time?” He muttered.

 

His question was answered as he took in the activity. Four girls and one elf were standing up on the rocks at the carp pond. The carp jumped out of the water nipping at their fingers.

 

“I see Legolas has taught you how to feed the fish.” A familiar voice said.  

 

The students turned to see Erestor walking towards them.

 

 “I think though the carp have had enough.” Erestor commented.  “It is time for the evening meal.” He paused as he looked at the five human boys, shaking his head he chuckled. He turned his gaze to the girls and Legolas. All of them were now damp from the splashing the fish created when they jump from the water. This time he laughed. “Before you come to the table, I strongly recommend you all change.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Thranduil laid down his quill as Legolas appeared in the door way of his study. His door would always be open to his son, even in those moments when Legolas didn’t care for it to be. He could hear the shuffling of many feet behind the prince. Putting on a stern face he raised an eyebrow and laid the parchments he had been reading and signing to the side. It was important to him that he always had his full attention on his son.

“What is it Ion-nin”

 

Legolas looked behind him. “He looks rather busy.” He whispered. “Perhaps this is not a good time to ask.”

 

He grimaced as he was poked in the side by Estel. “Go on, you said you’ll ask.” Estel whispered back.

 

“Besides we have to know soon if we want to set things up.” Came another whispered voice.

 

“I just don’t see why I must be the one.” Legolas muttered.

 

“You drew the short straw,” replied another low voice.

 

Thranduil carefully hid his smile behind his hand and cleared his throat.” Legolas Thranduilion I do not have all afternoon.”

 

Legolas frowned and then looked at his father. “May we come in ada?”

 

Thranduil sat back in his chair. “Of course.” The king watched his son and the others come into the study and stand before him around the large oak desk.

 

“Ada,” Legolas said, “we have something to ask you.”

 

“I’m listening.” Thranduil said watching the faces of the human children.

 

“Well, there is a tradition in LakeTown at this time of the year. They...I mean us...well we...” Legolas grinned as the others nodded, “were wondering if we can… Uhm...well...have…I mean celebrate, that tradition here?”

 

Thranduil regarded his son who somehow had become the spokesman for this little group. The others all watched him intently. His son could ask him anything and he would consider it before deciding if he would grant any request. But he decided it would be better for the students to explain this tradition instead of Legolas who really wouldn’t know anything about it, save for what he may have been told.

 

“What is this tradition called Sveinn?”  Thranduil asked turning his gaze to the older boy.

 

Sveinn swallowed. The king had caught him off guard. “Well sir.” He started looking around to the others.  “You see, it’s called All Hallowed Eve’s.”

 

Thranduil rose.  “It sounds interesting. Come and sit by the fire and you all can tell me what this tradition of yours is all about. I am in need of a break and something to eat. Perhaps you can join me.”

 

The students grinned at each other as their nervousness melted away. Soon they were sitting on cushions around the chair the king sat in, telling him all about the tradition of All Hallowed Eves and how it was celebrated. Two hours later they left grinning. Given permission to go ahead, they began to plan for the upcoming event.

 

Thranduil stood by the window watching the students as they walked back towards the stables talking excitedly about what they were going to prepare for the upcoming tradition.

 

“I believe you did well to welcome them into your study and allow them to entertain you with their stories Thranduil.”A familiar voice said.

 

The king turned to see Elrond standing in the doorway wearing a huge smile. “It is a small thing I do to put them at ease for what I did to Estel, Haakon and Garik.” He replied. “I am sure I have put a good deal of fear into them.”

 

Elrond laughed. “I am sure it will be a long time before any of them get the idea to steal.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

** All Hallowed Eves: **

 

Erestor and Torolf smiled as the students concentrated on making the decorations for the party they had planned. The tutors didn’t mind the students participating in this activity as long as their studies didn’t suffer. The students were making all of the decorations, costumes and with permission had decided on a menu for the evening meal.

Erich was given the title of second head chef, by the elven head cook Maedgam.

 

Much to the others dismay, he seemed to be taking it quite seriously. Erich had taken to standing on a wooden stool and giving others jobs to do. It made Maedgam very proud.

 

Brynja and Salme sewed the costumes with the help of the elven seamstress. Sveinn and Haakon worked with the blacksmiths to create large tin spiders for the party. Legolas and Garik finished them off by adding black cloth and black wool. Rika and Eira helped in the kitchen to prepare the food.

 

The boys had decided one of the activities after night fall would be story telling. Sveinn had told Legolas and Estel that it was a tradition in LakeTown for the young men to gather around a fire pit and tell old ghost stories and favorite folk tales of the undead.  They had spent the better part of the afternoon digging a pit near the woods then placed rocks around it.

 

Sveinn took Estel aside. “I think some of the stories may really frighten Legolas. Perhaps it would be better to have him spend the evening with the girls.”

 

Estel had to agree. He had seen Legolas’ reaction to such stories when he had convinced the elf to sneak into his father’s sitting room in Imladris two years ago when they were supposed to have been in bed. It was a tradition of the elders to revisit past adventures when they got together. Of course there was always the stretching of said stories and before long, they would hardly resemble the original one at all. As it was, Legolas could not sleep and drove himself crazy with the thoughts of headless balrogs and blood thirsty dwarves.   Estel had spent the night trying to reassure his friend that the stories were not true. It had not taken long for Elrond to find out why the young prince was so shaken. Estel would not forget the sound spanking he received after.

“I’ll talk to him.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that evening:**

 

 

Legolas had walked away from the boys deciding not to be mad but perhaps to get even. He had already over heard some of the stories the silly humans had been telling and really they weren’t all that scary.  Even though his heart raced just a bit he decided he wasn’t going to let it get to him. Instead he had a better idea as to how to get back at them.

 

Going to the front hall entrance he regarded the waist high tin spiders that had been made. He smiled.

Soon he had both of them tied up on ropes hanging from the lower limbs of the trees just inside the entrance of the forest.

 

Going back to the stronghold’s kitchen, he opened the flour bin. Quickly covering his face and arms with the flour, the prince then dusted his head to cover the blond hair.

 

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he snuck into the stables where his father’s horse stood dozing in its stall.

The horse looked at him as he opened the stall door, “Would you like to have some fun tonight?” He asked stroking the fine neck of his father’s favorite stallion. Legolas smiled. “We’ll give them something they will not soon forget.”

 

Mounting the stallion Legolas rode him around to the other side of the stables. With his sharp hearing   he listened to the boys as they sat around the fire pit, laughing as they tried to scare each other.

“So it is the tale of the elf spirit on the white horse that frightens you is it.” He whispered. He urged the stallion into a trot. “Then that is what you shall have.”  Legolas smiled. “It’s time to see just how brave they are hey boy.” Choosing to ride to the far end of the garden and work his way up to the edge of the forest, then slowing the stallion to a walk, he made his way towards where the boys were huddled around the fire pit. Settling himself he brought the great horse to a swift gallop and began racing through the trees. The horse wove around the trunks of the trees, going on and off the path.

 

Haakon caught sight of the flash first. “What was that?” He asked. Putting down his drink and standing   he stepped closer to Sveinn. The others grew quiet.

 

Sveinn stood up next to him “Where?” He whispered.

 

“Over there.” Haakon said, as he pointed into the forest. “There. Do not tell me you cannot see it.”

 

Estel moved over to stand by Garik and Erich. “There is nothing there,” he scoffed. “I think you are seeing things, it is nothing more than the wind”

 

Erich placed a hand on Estels’ shoulder. “Look, there it is, in the trees... do,... do, you se... see it?” He stuttered.

The five humans stared mouth open as they made out the silhouette of what appeared to be a white horse in the mist just at the edge of the forest. On its back, was a rider in white.

 

Covered in sweat from running hard through the forest, steam rose from the body of the stallion as well as from his nostrils with every breath he took. Waiting until he had the boys’ attention, Legolas brought the stallion to a standstill. “Ok boy, show time.” He turned the horse to face the boys and urged it to rear. To Legolas’ delight the stallion snorted then rose on his hind legs. Pawing the air the stallion screamed.

 

 Stumbling backwards the five boys tripped over their feet. Legolas grinned as the stallion dropped down on all fours, tossed his head and pawed the ground. Laughing, he urged it into a run.

 

“It... it cannot go pa....past the fe..... fence,” Estel said. “It is... is   bo.... bound by the fo...for....orest.”

Garik snorted as he continued to back up.

 

 Much to their surprise and horror, the stallion leapt over the fence and ran towards them. With a very loud scream they ran.

 

Thranduil, Erestor, Torolf and Elrond stood as they heard the boys yell. They came to the edge of the gardens’ stone walk way to see five very terrified boys running towards the far forest and a white horse not far behind. Thranduil could only place his head in his hands as he recognized the horse. There was no doubt as to who was on it. A chorus of screams were heard as the boys hit the forest and ran into the spiders. In a matter of seconds they were running out of the forest and head long into the horse and rider. The stallion reared again and the boys stopped.

 

A musical laugh filled the air as Legolas brought the stallion to a stop and looked down at them.

“Not scared huh, I’m an elfling huh, look who’s scared now.”

 

“Legolas Thranduilion!” Thranduil cried.

 

Legolas shut his eyes and gripped the thick mane tighter as he heard his father’s voice.

 

“What on Ardar are you thinking? You could have been killed!” Walking towards the horse Thranduil found he was both terrified and exhilarated at the same time. He knew his son could ride but had never seen him ride quite like that. The stallion was hard to manage at the best of times yet Legolas rode without saddle or rein. Taking a deep breath he placed a hand on the thick neck of the horse. “You need to get down now ion-nin.”

 

 Legolas swallowed but remained on the stallion. Ignoring his father’s request, he stared at the boys. “Who are the scared babies now? Legolas shot at them. You should have seen your faces. And you all screamed like little girls.”

 

“Legolas, that is enough! Take the horse back to the stables, we will discuss this when you return.”

 

“Why am I in trouble? They started it. All I wanted to do was sit with them to hear the stories. They told me I have to sit with the girls.” Legolas complained as he played with the long mane that lay over the horses’ neck.

 

“Sitting with the girls is not a bad thing.” Thranduil put in as he laid a hand on his sons’ arm.

 

“But ada, they’re girls.” Those standing around did not miss the exasperation in the elf’s’ voice.

 

Now that the boys had regained their composure, they snickered at Legolas’ reaction.

 

“Well if you think it is so grand,” Legolas sneered at them, “why don’t you sit with them? Oh wait, you would like that considering they are all you talk about.”

 

“Legolas,” Thranduil warned as he pointed a finger in the direction of the stables,  “Do as you are told now.”

 

Thranduil watched his son leave.  Shaking his head he wondered where his son got these ideas from. He had to admit though that his son was becoming quite the rider.

 

Erestor grinned. “You have to admit the prince is inventive. And may I add somewhat correct concerning the five young men here.”

 

“What he did was dangerous,” Elrond put in. “Racing like that through the trees and such. He could have fallen off, got knocked off by a tree, He could have run the others over. The child was being reckless.”

 

Erestor laughed. “You must remember Lord Elrond, the trees love the prince. From what I saw he had perfect control of the horse.”

 

“He still must learn not to be so hot headed as to come up with such inventive ideas would you not say so Thranduil?” Elrond added with a raised eyebrow.

 

Thranduil sighed. “As always you are correct.” Noticing Legolas had not yet returned he began walking down to the stables. “I’ll be back.”

 

“Go on,” Elrond said, “we’ll figure it out on this end as to what exactly brought this whole incident about.”

 

 Thranduil found Legolas standing in the stall with the stallion. He was carefully brushing the fine coat as the white horse happily munched on the bit of grain Legolas had given him.

 

“Ion-nin?” the king said softly.

 

 Turning, Legolas faced his father and gave him a worried glance before dropping his gaze to the brush. “Ada, I’m sorry.” With a shaking hand Legolas held the brush out to him.

Thranduil took the brush, looked at it, turned it over in his hand then regarded his son.  Stepping in to the stall, Thranduil began to chuckle and tossed the brush into the straw. Reaching out he pulled his son into a fierce embrace. Standing back he kissed   the young princes’ forehead.

“That was quite a show you put on Ion-nin.” Thranduil began brushing the flour from his son’s clothes. “I believe what you need now is a good hot bath and bed.”

 

Legolas frowned. “I’m not an elfling ada, the party......”

 

“Is now over,” Thranduil said softly.  “All of you have classes in the morning and you my son,” he grinned as Legolas yawned, “will have a bath and will go to bed.”

 

“But I am not tired Ada.” Legolas yawned again.

 

Thranduil said nothing as he turned and headed back up to the gardens brushing the flour from his own clothing.

 

Reluctantly Legolas followed.  As they passed the group, he kept his head down. “They must hate me now ada.” He whispered.

 

“I believe they do not hate you tithen-pen.”

 

Soon Legolas was clean and in bed. He lay on his back listening to the rustle of the trees in the breeze. His father kissed his forehead again and wished him a good night. Legolas was determined to stay awake, to be angry at the silly boys’ comments of him being an elfling and too young to listen to the stories. Legolas decided the stories were stupid anyway. He wanted to be angry at himself for bringing the party to an end. But he was secretly happy that he put such a scare into the five mortals. Try as he might to remain awake, his eyelids drooped as sleep claimed him and quickly he found himself too tired to fight it.

 

Thranduil had stayed in his son’s room in a chair by the fire place watching his child wrestle with sleep much like he had when he was small. It wasn’t long before Legolas lost the fight. Getting up Thranduil walked over to the princes’ bed and brushed the stray hairs away from the fair face. “My little elfling he whispered, trying so hard not to be one.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Torolf and Erestor stood at their desks waiting until the students seated themselves to begin the day’s lessons. Erestor looked to the open door way where the last of the students now stood. “We’re waiting Legolas.”

 

Reluctantly the prince stepped into the room and cleared his throat “I am soo....”

 

Estel laughed “That was so great Las! Where did you get the idea to do that?”

 

Legolas looked a bit perplexed “Uhm do what?”

 

Sveinn grinned. “You brought that story to life, Las. When you came out of those trees, I thought it was the spirit rider. What a great job. The way you rode that horse, it was amazing!”

 

Estel patted the prince on the back. “We are sorry we did not want you to listen to the stories Las. I thought you may be well, he lowered his head. I’m sorry Las.”

 

“We all are,” Erich added. “We just assumed the stories may have been too much for you instead of asking you.”

 

Haakon grinned. “I can tell you now; It will be a long time before I will get the image of the spirit on the great white horse out of my head anytime soon.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

Torolf stood in front of the large desk. “Now if everything is settled, perhaps we can turn to our   lessons.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Thranduil sat in the window seat of his study looking out to where his stallion grazed.  The moments of the night before still ran through his head.

 

“Thranduil, I asked you a question.” Elrond said.

 

Turning to the Lord of Imladris Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “I am sorry I was wool gathering.”

 

Elrond snorted softly. “I asked if you took care of your son’s foolishness of yesterday. What he did was dangerous and ill thought out.”

 

“Yes.” Thranduil said.

 

“Yes what?” Elrond asked.

 

“Yes it was dangerous.” Thranduil replied as he turned back to the window.

 

“I do hope you showed him the errors in his thinking and set upon him your thoughts on his behaviour.” Elrond said standing and walking over to the king.

 

Thranduil smiled “Yes, I did.”


	8. Choices and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the choices and decisions we make are not always the best ones.

Erestor had caught sight of the slip of paper in Legolas’ hand. He wasn’t sure who handed it to him. The students were to be reading over their next lesson and preparing notes. Standing, Erestor walked over to the elven prince. “Legolas, what have you there?”

 

Legolas quickly crumpled the paper in his hand. “It’s no...nothing sir.”

 

Erestor held out his hand. “Please give it to me.”

 

Legolas looked over to Rika and swallowed. Her face had turned pale. Glancing at the hearth, he noted a fire had been set within it to make the room warmer as the days were now getting shorter and the mornings colder. Without a second thought he threw the crumpled paper into the fire. Then bowed his head staring at the top of his desk knowing the tutor wasn’t pleased at all.

 

Erestor watched the paper burn and calmed his growing irritation at Legolas’ disobedience.

“Who passed you the note, Legolas?”

 

“No one sir, I wrote it.” Legolas kept his eyes on his desk as he spoke, playing with the edges of his papers.

 

“Did it have anything to do with the lesson you were to take notes on?” Erestor picked up the blank piece of parchment on the desk. By now Legolas should have had something written down.

 

Legolas swallowed he could have easily replied yes but knew better than to lie. “No sir, “I haven’t started writing anything down. I was still reading.”

 

“Then perhaps you would care to tell me what was on the slip of paper.”

 

The golden head shook slightly.

 

“I expect an answer not a gesture Legolas.” Frowning at the silence, Erestor stepped away from the prince’s desk. “Very well then, come with me then tithen-pen.”

 

Estel looked to his elven friend.

 

Legolas had glanced at the young girl Rika and shook his head at her as she began to rise. The girl looked shattered.

 

Estel was no fool he could kind of guess what was on the note and Legolas was protecting her from embarrassment.

 

Without a second thought, he stood “Uh Lord Erestor, it’s my fault.”  With the tutor’s eyes now on him Estel swallowed hard “I Um... I gave him the note sir.”

 

“If that is so, perhaps you can tell me what was on it.” Erestor said sternly.

 

Estel frowned, “I... well you see sit I... ummm.”

 

Sveinn replied a bit nervously. “He does not know sir because I gave it to him to give to Legolas.” 

 

Erestor folded his arms and looked to where Sveinn now stood. “Did you now?” Erestor replied casting a glance at Master Torolf who only raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes sir you see I thought I would ask him....... something.” Sveinn bowed his head the last word a whisper. Swallowing he looked to Erestor and then to Torolf and sighed. “I’m sorry sir.”

 

Garik scratched the back of his head took a breath and stood at the same time as Haakon did. “I did it!” they said in unison then stared at each other. Haakon frowned. And Garik rolled his eyes.

 

Erestor tried not to laugh. “Did what?”

Both groaned and sat back in their chairs. Picking up their quills they stared blankly at their work.

 

 

Erestor turned to look at Erich who remained in his desk his head now in his hands. “Would you like to add your confession to this young man?”

 

Erich looked at the others. “I do not think it will help sir.”

 

“I have to agree with that.” Erestor said as he let his gaze fall onto each of the young men. “I realize and I do understand that all of you only want to help the prince. As it is, he made some wrong choices and he and I will be addressing those choices in the next room.”

 

Erestor walked over to the bookcase and took out some blank pieces of parchment. He walked around to the boys giving them each a piece. “At the top I want you to write, ‘Protection by deceit is the downfall of all.’ When you are done that, you can then repeat that sentence another one hundred and fifty times. When you are finished, you can proceed to write a one thousand word essay as to why this is true.”

 

Erestor waited until the boys set to work and looked to where the elfling stood. “Legolas, come with me.”

 

The room became quiet as Legolas followed Erestor into the next room which had been set up as his private study and closed the door.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Walking over to his desk the tutor pulled a short wide strip of leather out of the bottom drawer. Regarding the elven prince Erestor placed it on the oak wood top.

 

Legolas shifted uneasily staring at the floor.

 

“You know how you can prevent this do you not.” The Elven tutor stated.

 

Legolas nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“I will ask you again tithen-pen what was on the note.” 

 

Silence remained the answer.

 

You will tell me or you will hold out your hand.”  Erestor commanded.

 

Swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat, Legolas slowly held out his hand.

 

It was the last thing the tutor had expected. Picking up the strip of leather, he took the fair hand in his own. “Very well then,” Erestor replied as he ran his thumb along the palm then stretched it open. “Sometimes you will find protecting someone else may not be the best choice.” Raising the leather he brought it down firmly.

 

Legolas sucked in his breath at the sting from the leather’s bite and snatched his hand away, rubbing it on the side of his tunic.

 

“Legolas,” Erestor said holding out his hand.

 

Reluctantly raising his hand slowly, Legolas cringed as Erestor gripped it firmly. He bit down on his lip as the strokes fell.

 

At four strokes Erestor regarded the prince. “Will you tell me now?”

 

The prince shook his head.

 

“Very well then tithen –pen, the other one.”

 

Legolas refused keeping his other hand at his side.

 

Erestor frowned and took it. Looking into the blue eyes, he administered four stinging strikes to it. Placing the leather back on his desk, he stepped to the door. Opening it, he cleared his throat.

“Return to your work. This will go on a report to your father. Understand.”

 

“Yes sir, I understand.”

 

The class of students had remained quiet as the sound of the leather on skin could be heard through the door. All heads were kept down trying to concentrate on their assigned tasks. When the door finally opened, they watched Legolas return to his desk and pick up his quill with a trembling hand, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

 

The students all waited until break to walk with Legolas to the garden.

 

Estel took Legolas’ hands in his own and turned them over. He frowned at the angry red welts. Touching them slightly, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small jar.

 

Legolas eyed it. “You’ should not have that Estel.”

 

Ignoring the remark, Estel applied the salve to the welts carefully. “Why did you not just give him the note silly elf?”

 

Pulling his hands away, Legolas grimaced. “I did not wish for him to see what was on it.”

 

“So you suffered Erestor’s wrath and now you may have to face your Adar’s as well.”  Estel put the salve back in his pocket. “Was it worth it?”

 

Legolas looked over to Rika and a small smile crossed his lips. “Estel do you remember the girl in the closet?”

 

“Legolas,” Estel started.

 

“Do you remember how angry your Adar was when he caught you and saw what it was you and she were doing?”

 

“I remember.” Estel said flushing red. “That was long ago.”

 

The others around him looked very interested as to what he had done in the closet.

 

Estel’s face flushed even redder. “What about it?”

 

“I asked you if the strapping you got from Lord Elrond was worth it, you said yes.”

Legolas looked at Rika. He smiled slightly “Yes it’s worth it.”

 

Rika smiled back at him. “Thank you, Las, for not telling Erestor. I... I should have never done such a thing. I am sorry to have gotten you into trouble. After break I am going to tell him.”

 

Legolas shook his head. “Leave it where it belongs Rika. It’s not worth getting into trouble for.”

 

“Are you going to let us know what’s on the paper at least?” Erich asked.

 

“Perhaps, maybe...  no,” he finally said and smiled at Rika.

 

Before going back in to class, Legolas had stopped the young girl and explained to her he was not of an age yet to even consider the wanting of a female and would unlikely be so for at least four hundred  years or more. But he did like to remain her friend. Reaching over to a vase that sat by the window, Legolas picked a dried white daisy from it. He had touched her face briefly, tracing the line of her chin with his finger and told her that he thought she was beautiful and smart. “One day, he said a fine young man will steal your heart away for the beauty of you on the outside matches the beauty of you on the inside.” He then tucked the flower in to her hair.

 

Much to his surprise she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Rika then stood back, her hands on both of his shoulders; she drew closer and kissed him on the cheek. “Promise me something Las. Promise me to never change who you are.” 

 

Estel could only watch and shake his head as the other three girls hugged and kissed the elf on the cheek. He looked over at Haakon. “He doesn’t realize we’d kill for a kiss like that. Any kiss really.”

 

Erich laughed. “He’s pretty lucky.”

 

“But he has no idea of just how lucky he is.” Garik said.

 

As the girls made their way into the classroom, Legolas turned and winked at the boys.

 

Sveinn burst out laughing. ”Oh I’m sure he has some idea.”

 

Legolas had allowed his mind to wander over what had transpired that morning. It surprised him at how the others were trying to stick up for him. He knew of course it would not work but they gave it a shot anyway.

 

A very displeased Erestor had to call on him three times to keep his mind on his work.

 

Legolas looked down at his blank parchment covered with drops of ink from his quill and swallowed hard. He was supposed to have been taking notes and answering questions Erestor was giving the class verbally. Due to his wool gathering, he ended up having his desk turned to a corner away from the class and was to remain after the others had left to work on the missed assignment. He had his papers, books and quill taken away and could do nothing but stare at the wall.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Legolas came to a skidding halt just outside of the dining hall. The doors were closed and that meant he was indeed late for the evening meal. It had been embarrassing enough that he had been moved to face the corner of the classroom and then told he would stay and finish his work. Now, he must embarrass himself further by entering the dining hall and make apologies for his tardiness. Opening the door Legolas slipped inside and noted his father’s look of dismay.

He set his shoulders, walking past the tables where the students were seated and stopped at the head table. Swallowing, he offered a bow to his father.

“I am sorry to have been so late ada.”

 

Thranduil took in his son’s appearance.” I am hoping your apology is for your state of attire as well.”

 

Legolas dropped his head. “I...” his words were cut off as Thranduil raised his hand gesturing to those present.

 

“As you can see, the last meal, although late, has already started. You will excuse yourself and go to your chambers for the duration of the night.”

 

Legolas bowed again. “Yes ada” Turning, he dare not look at those whose eyes were now upon him.

 

Starting for the door he was stopped by his father’s firm voice. “Legolas.”

 

His ears burned at the tips.  Looking up he took in a breath. “Please forgive my ill manners, for making you wait for your evening meal.” Looking at his father he swallowed.

 

Getting the approval nod, he turned and walked back to the door. Quietly opening it he slipped out into the hall frowning at hearing the voices rise again of those seated in the dining hall.

 

Walking down the hall, He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or scream. He hated being sent to his room like an elfling. It was hard enough to have his father send him off in front of everyone but even more so in front of those who had become his friends. “What a fine example I have managed to make of myself today.” He muttered.

 

Stopping in the hall, he regarded his appearance in front of one of the looking glasses. He shook his head. His hair needed to be combed and his tunic was in a state. His leggings fared no better. Sighing he made his way to his chambers. He cursed himself as he closed the door behind him. Making his way to his bed, he threw himself onto his back and glared up at the ceiling. He knew he had no one to blame but himself. If he had just gone to his chambers after Erestor’s dismissal to tidy up before the evening meal, it would have been better. Instead he had taken to the trees in an attempt to work off his frustrations.

 

Soon the evening meal would be over and his father would be up to see him. Going into his bathing chamber, he bathed and got into one of his sleep tunics and leggings. There was no real point in getting dressed as he was confined for the duration of the night. Besides he thought ruefully, if his father chose to take him into account for his misbehaviour, things would be easier. He combed and braided his hair then sat at his desk and frowned at the parchment Erestor had given him. Written in the tutors fine   handwriting was the required line Legolas was to write out five hundred times. Usually He’d only have to do one hundred and fifty. But he just couldn’t bring himself to follow Erestor’s request or keep his mind on his work. Sighing Legolas picked up his quill and set to work.

 

Involved in his work, a knock at his door made him jump. No doubt it would be his Adar. There was no real point in hiding the lines, his father probably knew about them but he did so anyway. Slipping the parchment under some others and setting his books on top of them, he rose.

 

“Come in,” Legolas said, as he straightened up.

 

Thranduil opened the door. Crossing over to the desk where his son stood, he moved the books and parchments then picked up the one that held the lines. He frowned as he read aloud the required sentence. “Acts of defiance will always have negative consequences.” How many, must you do ion-nin?”

 

“I am to do five hundred, Ada.”  Legolas replied as he carefully put his hands behind his back. “But, I have completed more than half.” he added shifting from one foot to the other.

 

“See to it that they are completed before bed. As well as any other assignments you may have.”

 

Legolas nodded watching his father put the parchment back down.

 

Reaching out, Thranduil took one of his sons’ hands, turning it over he regarded the red marks. Running his hand over them, he raised an eyebrow as Legolas flinched. “It is not wise to disobey Erestor’s requests leafling.”

 

“Ada, I am sorry,” Legolas began but was cut off as Thranduil shook his head.

 

“Once you are finished you are to be in your bed.”

 

“Yes ada,” Legolas said softly.

 

Thranduil regarded his sons’ look of dismay. “I will tell you now I was not pleased to learn that my son chose to ignore his tutor’s request then displayed an outright act of defiance. If that were not enough, you were then caught daydreaming during class.”

 

“Yes sir,” Legolas said. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I have no doubt you are. As prince of this realm and as my son I am hoping you will show yourself in a better light to these common mortals. We do not wish to make a wrong impression.” Thranduil stated.

 

“No adar, Legolas whispered, we do not.”

 

“I am sure we will not have to speak of this again, for you will know how the discussion will end. Have I made myself clear to you?”

 

“Yes ada.”

 

“Good, Thranduil tapped the parchment on the desk. Then see to your required work and go to bed.”

Legolas sighed. “Yes ada.”

 

Turning from the door Thranduil regarded his son. “Ion-nin, I need you to spend some time reflecting on your behavior today.” Thranduil left the room closing the door behind him leaving Legolas alone. He could have made it easier on his child, by putting him over his knee, then forgiving him, but he wanted and needed Legolas to learn from this. A night confined to his room would be a more valuable lesson.

 

Legolas watched his father leave before sitting down at his desk. It would do no good to put off finishing his lines.

 

Two hours later, Legolas had put the parchments away in his books, Sighing he crawled under his covers and stared up at his window. Outside, He could hear Estel and the others in the garden and here he was sent off to bed early, without supper like a naughty elfling.  Finding he had to fight back sudden tears, he turned onto his side. Looking at his hands, he rubbed at the now fading welts. He promised himself that he would try harder and make his father proud.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Instead of waiting for the students by the garden walk as he usually did in the morning before the start of class, Legolas had made his way to the classroom early to give the required work he had been assigned back to the tutors. Erestor had smiled at him noticing the wrapped fingers and thumb of the princes’ left hand. Erestor knew having to write that much would put blisters on one’s fingers.

Taking the papers Erestor set them down. “I have to admit tithen –pen I had expected you to come to me with some excuse as to why you did not finish the assignments given the planned activities that were taking place last night.”

 

Legolas lowered his head. “I had plenty of time to finish sir for I was confined to my chambers for the night.”

 

“I see,” Erestor winked at Master Torolf. “We will have to see how many of the students finished their assignments as I seem to recall they were playing games last night.”

 

Legolas looked around the class. Usually the tutors had out the books and the days required lessons. Today a table had been brought into the classroom and it was full of art supplies and decorative parchment. He gave Erestor a quizzical look.

 

“You will find out what we are doing today when the class arrives. Until then you can read.” Erestor said as Legolas sat at his desk and opened his book.

 

 It wasn’t long before the sound of many feet could be heard almost running down the hall. Legolas looked up from his book and watched as the students began to arrive all of them now quite late. Quietly they placed their assignments on Torolf’s desk apologizing to the tutors as they took their seats. Estel had stopped suddenly when he noticed the prince, only moving again when Erich bumped into him.

  
“Guess we do not need to call out the royal guards,” Erich said with a small chuckle.

 

“Why didn’t we just look here first?” Haakon asked sitting down.

 

Garik shrugged. “That would have been too obvious.”

 

Erestor waited until they were seated and quiet then looked to one of the girls. “Salme please explain to us why you were late.”

 

Salme stood. She too cast a glance at the prince. “We were looking for Legolas sir.”

 

“Was he lost?” Erestor asked with amusement in his voice.

 

“Well sir you see, every day Legolas waits for us by the garden walk and we all come to class together. Today he was not there so we,” she paused looking at the rest of the class, “went looking for him.” She finished.

 

Noticing Salme looking at Estel, he shifted his gaze to him. “Where did you think he might be Estel?”

 

Estel stood. “Well sir. I thought he might be in the elm tree. He ummmm... he likes to go there when he needs to think or has been well you know.”

 

The tips of Legolas’s ears reddened. “Estel!” He hissed.

 

“I am well aware of why the prince chooses to go to the elm tree,” Erestor said looking to the prince. “As it is Legolas arrived here early to hand in his required assignments.  Now that the rest of you have done so as well,” he continued as he walked over to the table, and picking up one of the decorative parchments, “let us go over today’s lessons.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It had been the talk of the classroom for two weeks. The students were both excited to be going home soon and sad. They had learned so much in the four months they had been in Green wood and now they looked at the realm and its inhabitants far differently from what they had expected when they first arrived.  There was no doubt that a farewell party should be held and their parents and siblings would be attending. The students had made the invitations which were then sealed with the mark of the golden leaf and acorn of the royal house. Only those whose names appeared in the invitations would be granted access into the realm.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Standing in his study looking out the window, Thranduil watched the last of the leaves break free of their branches and flutter to the ground below. For four nights now he had not slept well. Memories of losing his wife had invaded the paths of his dreams. 

 

Elrond watched the king from where he sat. The wine that had been poured remained untouched. He cast a wary glance at Erestor and Torolf. The three had come to the kings’ study to talk about the Farewell celebrations. At first Elrond thought Thranduil wanted to discuss where the parents would be housed and where the event would take place. But the king seemed to be lost in thought.

 

Thranduil squared his shoulders and turned to his friends, walking over to his desk he sat down.   “I cannot let him attend. No, I will not allow him to attend.” Thranduil said at last. “He will stay in the strong hold. If need be I will confine him to his chambers and post a guard.”

 

“Who and what are you talking about?” Erestor asked.

 

“Legolas and the farewell party. The risks are too great.” Thranduil replied.

 

“You cannot deny him this.” Elrond said sharply as he leaned forward.

 

“He is my child. He will do as I ask or demand if necessary. The risks will be too great.” Thranduil replied.

 

“I must tell you now,” Erestor growled as he tried to keep his temper in check. “You are being highly unreasonable!”

 

“We have taken all the precautions necessary,” Elrond added. “The invitations were specially designed. Only the parents and the siblings will be allowed to attend. If they do not have the invitations with them, they will be denied entrance into the Realm. There will be extra guards on duty even out in the woods. Legolas will be fine” Elrond finished.

 

Thranduil stood up. Leaving his desk, he walked back to the window. Below he could see the elves preparing the wood for the great bon-fire that would be lit to signify the end of the students four month stay.

“Should I lose him I shall surely fade,” Thranduil whispered. “He is all that I have of my dear sweet wife. When I look at him I see her smile and her beautiful eyes.”  A single crystal tear slipped down the kings’ cheek. “He is my life, my heart, my purpose for going on. Without him I am dead.” Thranduil sobbed out the last of his words.

 

Elrond placed a hand onto the kings’ arm. It had been many yeni since the king had openly cried.  “Are these the reasons you use to disallow your son from attending something he has rightfully earned, Thranduil Oropherion?”

 

The king closed his eyes. “I cannot take the chance. He will not attend.”

 

“Thranduil, you must reconsider. For two weeks the students have spoken non-stop about this night. Legolas...” Erestor started to say but was cut off by Thranduil.

 

“Is a prince of this realm, he is not a commoner!”

 

Elrond shook his head. “Neither is Estel and I am allowing him to attend.”

 

“That is different,” Thranduil said. “No one knows who Estel is. As far as everyone is concerned, he is your adopted son. It is common knowledge that I am a king and my son, my only son is the prince. There are those who live in LakeTown who have not always liked my decisions. If they wish to get back at me, they would use my son to do so.”

 

Under the window, well out of sight, three sets of ears listened intently to the conversation among the king, the tutors and a Lord.

 

Estel frowned as he looked at Erich and Sveinn. They stood under the kings’ window and stared at each other in disbelief. They had been helping collect twigs for the bon-fire when they heard raised voices coming from the study. Curiosity got the better of them and now they stood staring at each other. How could Thranduil not allow Legolas to attend? He had just as much right as they did to celebrate what was considered a successful four months.

 

“How can he not trust our parents?” Erich whispered angrily. “That is not fair.”

 

“Shhhhh...” Estel said “there is more to it than that.” He motioned with his hand for the other two to follow him. “We need to talk about this and come up with a plan that will change the kings’ mind and will allow Las to come.”

 

As they made their way to the students’ quarters, they motioned for the others to follow them. Soon the others stood looking at each other wondering what was going on. Sveinn stood by the door.

It didn’t take long for Estel to relate to the others what was overheard. He stood back waiting until the others had their say. “Now we need a plan.”


	9. Sticking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince is sent to his chambers and this time he is completely innocent. The students must come up with a plan. Lord Elrond is not happy with his younger cousin. Will Thranduil come to his senses? Will the students prevail? Will Legolas get to go to the celebrations after all?

Legolas sat in the chair before his father’s oak desk. He had been summoned to the study after his classes and had spent some time trying to figure out what it was he had done to be called here. Searching his memory and finding no ill behaviour on his part for the last month he thought maybe perhaps his father only wished to speak to him about the importance of behaving like the prince of the realm when the student’s parents and siblings arrived.

 Legolas was as excited as the students themselves.  He was prepared to tell his father that he would indeed do everything he should. On this night he sure he would indeed make his father proud.

He watched his father enter the study and sit at his desk. “I heard that the parents have reached the boarders of our realm ada he began in earnest. The students are so happy, they have missed..”

 

“Legolas.” Thranduil said quietly.

 

Legolas ducked his head. Something was weighing heavily on his fathers’ mind. “I know I am rambling. I just…,” he paused, “well its exciting ada, Sveinn was telling me his father...”

 

“Legolas,” Thranduil repeated. Sitting back in his chair the king laid his hands out in front of him intertwining the long fingers together. He looked at them then regarded his son. “Legolas you are to go to your room, he said at last. “You will stay there for the rest of the night.” He added in a tone that usually left no room for argument.

 

Legolas stared at his ada in disbelief. “I am to go to my room ada? But I have done nothing wrong I swear.”

 

“That does not matter Ion-nin, you will do as you are told.” Thranduil simply stated.

 

“But, Ada,” Legolas began.

 

“You will go to your chambers after the noon meal and stay there for the duration of the night,” Thranduil repeated ignoring Legolas’ look of dismay. “Your supper will be sent up to you.” He added.

Before his son could protest, Thranduil stood picked up some parchments and put them in his desk.  “You will do as I ask. I do not have the time to argue about this ion-nin.”

 

 “But I have done nothing wrong.” Legolas repeated slumping back in the chair. “You surely do not mean this night Ada.” Deciding he was not about to go without a proper explanation, he sat forward and his blue eyes stared into those of his fathers’. “What are your reasons ada?”

 

Thranduil wondered when it was that his son started to question his requests. He frowned. “I do not need a reason to ask you to obey me tithen-pen. You will do as you are told.” He said sternly.

 

Legolas rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he knew why his father had made this decision and even though to him it had to be the stupidest and dumbest decision his father had ever made, he knew better than to voice this out loud. But he wasn’t going to go without at least trying to get his father to come clean with the truth. When the king remained silent, Legolas cleared his throat. Watching his fathers’ features he chose to press a bit more.  “It is because I am the son of a king isn’t it? Have you not learned anything ada?!” Legolas asked using a tone of voice he knew was dangerously close to being considered disrespectful. “These students are my friends. It is their parents who are invited not just some unknown disgruntled diplomat or farmer who is out for revenge. Tell me ada, if you do not trust these mortals, why did you allow this project to go forward in the first place?”

 

“Legolas I will not warn you again to watch what you say.” Thranduil replied evenly.

 

 Legolas bowed his head. His father was stubborn at the best of times especially when he felt the decisions he made were in the best interest and safety of his son. Even if Legolas felt they were wrong, he would abide by his father’s wishes. Standing, he turned and made his way to the door. Estel once told him that life was full of disappointments. Getting angry or upset would not solve anything. Casting a look at his father he bowed. “By your leave adar.”

 

Stepping out into the hall, Legolas watched the door close. Turning on his heels he managed to run   right into Elrond.

 

Catching the elfling in his arms to prevent him from falling, the half elf Lord held onto him.

 

“Tell him.” Legolas sobbed out, unable to hide his disappointment any longer. “Tell him it’s not fair. I did nothing wrong I swear. You can make him change his mind.”

 

Elrond brushed back the golden hair. “It will get better tithen pen. I promise.”

 

“You will tell him won’t you?” Legolas asked, his words muffled by Elrond’s robe. “If I was not a prince, things would be different.”

 

Elrond looked over to where Erestor and Master Torolf stood. Both had accompanied Elrond to the kings’ study in the hopes of changing Thranduils’ mind.  He shook his head slightly. Pulling the prince away from him he brushed the tears away. “I will do what I can tithen –pen.”

 

Legolas swallowed and gave Elrond a small smile. He then walked down the hall and to the stairs that would take him to his chambers.

 

“I believe we are too late.” Master Torolf said as he watched the young prince disappear up the steps.

 

“No,” Elrond said. “I may be able to persuade him yet.”

 

Elrond walked to the door of the study leaving both tutors somewhat perplexed. Erestor knew Thranduil hardly ever changed his mind once it was made up and in the four months that Master Torolf had gotten to know the king he could see where the prince got some of his stubbornness from.

 

Elrond opened the door and decided perhaps one of his own discussions may need to take place.

Thranduil sat at his desk looking more like a stubborn spoiled elfling wearing a smug satisfied expression on his face having gotten his way after all.

 

“I see your son took the news well.” Elrond said closing the wooden door.

 

“I am in no mood for jokes lord Elrond.”Thranduil replied as he busied himself more or less with some parchments that lay in front of him, as he had no desire to look at the lord of Imladris.

 

Elrond perched himself on the edge of the desk and folded his arms.“Does it not bother you Thranduil, that you have broken your sons’ heart?”

 

“I have made my decision. He accepted it and he will get over it.” Thranduil said. “Now if you will excuse me, I have some things I need to go over before the next council meeting.”

 

“Going over next weeks’ winery log is not as important as what we need to discuss.” Elrond said as he picked up the parchments and laid them on the edge of the desk. He leaned closer to the king. “You can fix this Thranduil. He said in a low stern voice. Go to your son now, tell him you were wrong and explain to him the reasons for your decisions.”

 

Thranduil reached around the elf lord and tried to pull the parchments back to him. “I have made my decision. Legolas has complied. Nothing more needs to be said or done about it.” Thranduil reiterated.

 

Exasperated Elrond stood.  Picking up the parchments the elf lord walked to the door opened it and threw them out into the hall way much to the surprise of Erestor and Master Torolf. Before they could say anything Elrond slammed the door shut with a resounding bang.

 

“You are being selfish.” Elrond said raising his voice. “How are you ever going to let the child move forward? You know as well as I do, Legolas is so much like his mother. Keeping him locked away from the things you fear the most will only cause him to rebel.” Elrond stopped as he looked into the kings’ eyes. “That is what you fear, isn’t it?” He asked his voice softer. “Your wife was independent and a strong ellith. She completed you.”

 

“Yes, Elrond said as he walked to the window. “Legolas has his mothers’ stubbornness and her independence. For a long time you blamed yourself for allowing her those attributes and you have led yourself to believe they were the reasons she sailed to the undying lands.” He turned back to Thranduil.  “You fear the same of Legolas. The parents do not scare you, your son does. You fear that he will get a bit more of a taste of what is out there and like your wife he will wish to explore it. You cannot clip his wings and put him in a cage Oropherion. It will be your undoing and he will rebel and find a way to fly free”

 

Thranduil stared at the bare wooden top of his desk. Elronds’ words had stung deep. “I am doing what I think is best for my son.”

 

“You are being stubborn and selfish.” Elrond said walking around to the side of the desk and opening the bottom drawer.

 

Thranduil raised an eye brow as Elrond took the wooden paddle from its resting place and laid it on the desk.

 

“You are also being unreasonable and not to mention highly unfair. You have placed an unwarranted request on your son for your own selfish motives. You did not take into account your sons’ own feelings. You simply demanded that he follow your orders without question.”

 

Thranduil stood and moved away from the desk. He had no desire to be so close to the paddle having felt it only a few months before. “I do not see why we need to discuss this. Legolas complied with my request.”

 

“It was not a request Thranduil.” Elrond said sharply. “You bullied him, without reason or an explanation. Legolas complied because you are his king and his father and he loves you dearly. He needed to understand that he did nothing wrong, which of course, he did not. I would be able to understand your motives if indeed your thinking was clear at the time you decided to make this outrageous demand of the prince. As it stands, you are at fault and I am going to see that you are brought into account for it. I have lost my patience with your attitude.”

 

“How I decide to protect my son is my business, not yours,” Thranduil said. “The matter is dropped.” Even as the King spoke the look Elrond gave him told him there was little chance of changing the lords’ mind on the matter.

 

“The matter cannot be dropped and it is very much my business,” Elrond said. Then he lowered his voice, “little cousin.” He let the last words hang in the air and watched the kings’ face. Only moments before Thranduil had been self assured and had convinced himself that he had done the right thing now he frowned and shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, like a small elfling.

 

Thranduil sighed. Of course it would be Elronds’ business.  Being the third cousin to the lord of Imladris had its disadvantages. “Should I change my mind, would it change yours as well?” He finally asked for he had no real desire to be bent over his own desk with his bottom exposed. Nor did he want to feel the hard wood of the paddle that lay on the desk.

 

When Thranduils’ own father died, Elrond had given his oath that he would look after the newly crowned but extremely young king. If that meant that it was necessary to bring the king of Greenwood   to task for his thoughtless actions and decisions, so be it. One thing Elrond would not stand for and had made it plain to the king on occasion was the use of his stature to get what he wanted.  “If you would change your mind to avoid a sound paddling, my answer would be no.” Elrond said as he picked up the oak wood paddle. “If you were truly to change your mind because you know you are wrong, I may reconsider.”

 

“Reconsider it? I cannot believe that you would span...” Thranduil stopped he hated that word. Clearing his throat, and raising his chin, “bring me to account for simply sending my son to his room.” He finished.

 

Elrond chuckled. “You know that is not the reason. I am going to take you to task for the way you did it. You would not allow your son to be a bully towards others, to gain something by using his stature as a prince to get what he wanted. Would you now?” Elrond looked at the king who now shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.  “But you did that very same thing. Now Thranduil Oropherion you will come to me. Take off your robe, take down your leggings and bend over your desk where I shall proceed to pound some sense into that stubborn backside of yours for the way you behaved.”

 

Thranduil opened his mouth to say something and Elrond raised a finger. “Should you decide to make this difficult, you will not like it for I will call in Erestor and Master Torolf and have them hold you down while I attend to the matter at hand.”

 

“I cannot believe this,” Thranduil muttered as he stripped himself of his robe and carefully laid it over a chair. It was bad enough he was going to get paddled no matter what. But he did not care to have an audience.

 

Elrond held out a hand “This way Thranduil.”

 

The king hesitantly walked over to his desk and glared at the half elven lord. As always it unnerved him to be placed in this position. There had been other times in his young life when Thranduil had found himself in front of Elrond to pay the price for his misjudgements and his mischievous nature. At those times he had gotten sick to his stomach. There were times when he had outright disobeyed direct orders from Elrond feeling as king he need not follow the directions of a simple lord. This was when Elrond would take him and paddle him thoroughly reminding him not to become too big for his britches. Those times had indeed left him very sore and sorry for not only did Elrond paddle him, he first spanked him with his hand to warm him up as he would say before driving the message home with the now accursed  paddle. When Thranduil thought about it, not once did his older cousin take him to task unjustly and without good reason. Today Thranduil would accept the paddling but he felt he was still right. “You are going to enjoy this. I can tell.” He said sourly.

 

“I have never enjoyed giving out such punishments to anyone and only do so when I feel there is good reason for it.” Elrond replied as he ran a hand over the paddle. “Shall we?”

 

Thranduil sighed as he reluctantly pulled his leggings down to his knees and placed his hands on his desk. He cringed as Elrond lifted his shirt and laid it over his back exposing his bottom.  The muscles involuntarily twitched as he felt the cool air upon his vulnerable posterior. “Have I told you how much I hate your discussions of late?” Thranduil said through gritted teeth.

 

Elrond almost laughed. “You have, many times it seems.” Placing one hand on the kings back, he raised the paddle and brought it down firmly onto its intended mark.

 

Thranduil hissed and quickly stood up rubbing furiously at his rump. “That hurts!”

 

“It is supposed to.” Elrond said as he pointed at the desk.

 

Thranduil sighed and resumed his position. “I really hate your discussions.” He took in a sharp breath and grunted as he felt the paddle on his right cheek and then his left. Elrond had always been thorough with his punishments when he felt a lesson needed to be learned. Thranduil yelped as Elrond began to pay attention to the backs of his thighs and the soft under curves of his bottom, then he began the punishment over again. Thranduil shifted away from the paddle causing Elrond to miss. The paddle hit the desk with a resounding bang and a low growl emitted from the half elf.  “Be still.”

“Surely you are finished...” Thranduil managed before the next burning strike fell, “by now,” he squeaked out as another strike aimed at the back of his thighs found it’s mark.

 

Elrond paused resting the paddle on one of the well warmed, red cheeks of the king. “I could be if you can tell me why I am doing this.”

 

“I can,” Thranduil gasped and shifted warily hoping Elrond was not just taking a rest.  It is because you feel I cannot make my own decisions when it comes to the safety of my son.”

 

Elrond lifted the paddle and swatted Thranduil soundly.

 

“Ouch! Dammit Elrond!”

 

“That is not the answer I seek Thranduil.” He gave the king another swat. “That one is for your language. Now can you tell me why I am spanking you?”

 

“It is not a spanking but an assault on my person and a private part of my anatomy, with an implement which I despise greatly.” Thranduil stated sourly. His hand reached for the edge of his desk and he gripped it hard.

 

Elrond let out an exasperated sigh. He could paddle the king well into the night and still get nowhere. He stepped away and tossed the paddle onto the desk.  “You are insufferable and stubborn.” Elrond would have liked to add “just like your father was and your son seems to have inherited,” but he chose to keep the remark to himself.

 

Thranduil slowly stood. “Are we done?”

 

“I see no point in continuing.” Elrond said. “I have tried to make you see reason and you remain stubborn and refuse to acknowledge that the way you handled your son was wrong.  I can understand you wanting to protect him but you went about it in such a fashion that would even make your own adar displeased.”  Elrond walked to the door and opened it. “Have it your way. I can only hope for your sake, it has not diminished the love your son holds for you.” Elrond turned and left Thranduil staring after him.

 

Watching the door close, Thranduil sat heavily on the edge of his desk and yelped as his so recently chastised backside protested. “If this was winning an argument, why do I feel so bad?”He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sitting on the wide stone window seat in his room, Legolas was glad that the celebrations would take place on the other side of the stronghold. He would not be able to see the colorful parchment lanterns as they were lit and then released into the cold night air. He would not hear the songs that would be sung or the music that would play. He would not hear the laughter and the endless chatter of the others as they told stories of their time in the great green woods. He would not see the beauty of the bon-fire as it was lit and he would not give thanks to the trees for the use of their deadfall.

 

Getting up, Legolas walked over to where his clothes hung. He gently touched the embroidered collar and tapered sleeves. He had it especially made for him to make his father proud.  He looked to the fireplace; maybe he should just burn it. Touching the fine fabric again he sighed. The seamstresses had put a lot of work into it. They had been more than happy to make it for him when he brought the design to them. It would dishonor their time and their work should he simply do away with it. Perhaps he could wear it another time.

 

He turned his head as he heard a knock on his door. “Come in.”

 

In his heart he hoped it was his father coming to tell him that he had made a mistake and then would take him to the farewell celebration. His heart sank as the door opened and one of the housemaids walked in with his evening meal.

 

Legolas gave her a slight smile. “Thank you he said, but please, take it away. I am not hungry.”

 

Bowing, the housemaid returned his smile and left with the tray.

 

Sighing, Legolas chose to get undressed and get into his bed. He hoped the morning would come quickly. As he lay there staring up at the ceiling, it occurred to him that indeed there were no sounds at all in the stronghold or coming through his window.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Estel approached Thranduil’s study along with the students.  With a final look and a nod at them, he knocked on the open door and was given permission to enter. Estel took note that seated around the study were his own Adar, his foster brothers Elladan and Elrohir, Master Torolf and Erestor. He allowed himself a small smile knowing these others were bound to back him up if the plan he and the students had come up with did not work.

“Your Majesty, may we speak with you?” Estel asked as the students followed him inside and formed a semi- circle around the kings’ desk.

 

“What concerns you this night, Estel?” Thranduil asked raising an eyebrow.

 

The celebrations were less than an hour away and none of the students were dressed for it. “Should you not be getting ready for the ceremony?”

 

“It’s Legolas sir. We were hoping he would be able to join us tonight. He is after all part of the class.” Estel replied. “We’ve looked all over for him and we were wondering where he might be.”

 

“That will not be possible.” Thranduil said. “My son is in his chambers for the rest of the night.”

 

“Is he sick sir?” Erich asked looking as innocent as he could. He looked at the others “I know elves do not get sick very often but Legolas is still an elfling and elflings can right?” he added looking at Estel.

 

“Legolas has gotten the chills and fever a couple of times and it came on suddenly where he was forced into bed. One time we went swimming and I complained the water was too cold but he just had to jump right in. By that evening he had caught a fever and the chills and when his Ada found out, he also got a pretty good warmed up bottom.” Estel said giving Elrond a sideways glance with a slight smile.

 

Elrond raised his chin watching Thranduil shift slightly in his chair. The king could lie and say his son was sick but he knew Thranduil was a very poor liar.

 

“No he is not sick.” Thranduil said glancing at Elrond who sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

 

“He must have hurt himself then.” Eria said.

 

“Perhaps he injured himself on the archery field this afternoon and must be in the healing ward.” Brynja added looking to the others and then watching the king. “But then the field was closed so I hope he was not silly enough to find trouble on this night of all things.” She added with a woeful sigh.

 

Haakon and Garik looked at each other. “Did he do something wrong sir?” They asked in unison.

 

Salme crossed her arms. “We did tell him to try and behave.” She added while rolling her eyes and sighed.” But if we know Legolas…”

 

The others nodded all the while keeping an eye on the kings’ reaction.

 

Thranduil shifted in his seat again and was looking to Elrond.

 

The lord of Imladris simply raised an eyebrow.

 

Elladan and Elrohir who were watching the students at first quickly became interested in the conversation at hand and looked at each other. They knew what the raised eyebrow meant. Thranduil was coming close to realizing he was wrong. And when one realized that they were indeed wrong and the famous eyebrow was raised, it meant one thing. Elladan let out the breath he had been holding.  “You realize brother he said ever so quietly our dear cousin may not be sitting so comfortably after tonight?”

 

“Shhhh… Elrohir shushed his twin. “I surely do not want to miss this.” Besides he does not look as if he is sitting comfortably at all.”

 

A mere glance from their father had the pair mumble their hurried apologies and both sat back in their seats quietly.

 

Thranduil cleared his throat. “Legolas was not in the archery field today. He was in his chambers right after the noon meal.”

 

“Perhaps he overdid it today and was extremely tired.” Rika added. “Did you send him for a nap before the evenings’ celebrations, your majesty? It would really do no good for him to be falling asleep while they are going on.”

 

“Well he hardly slept at all last night.” Estel said thoughtfully. “I ended up staying in his room just so he could talk himself out.” He added with a grin.

 

“He was pretty excited today during class.” Garik added. “He would not settle down. Lord Erestor almost gave him lines to do.” He grinned shaking his head. “I even told my father that the prince can be a silly elfling.”

 

The students looked to each other and shrugged. Then they turned their gaze back to the king and waited.

 

Thranduil shifted in his chair again. He looked at the wine glass on his desk. “There are some things that a prince cannot do. It is best if Legolas is in his chambers.” Thranduil knew it was a weak response even as he said it.

 

Estel rubbed his hands on his tunic. He and the students knew there was one last thing to try before giving up. He glanced over at Erestor and Master Torolf. Both nodded their approval showing him that they would indeed back him up.

 “It’s as much his celebration as it is ours.” Estel finally said as he looked to the others. They knew this was their last chance to convince the King. They nodded, urging him to continue. “It’s not right to have him absent. And well,” he paused. “We all talked about it and decided that if he can not enjoy it we do not want to either.”

 

Thranduil cocked his head. “It is a celebration for you, for all you have accomplished and have learned. You deserve it. Your parents are here and they are proud of you.” The last words were spoken softly and the king bowed his head.

 

Elladan tapped his brother. “There it is brother. Our cousin realizes he was wrong.”

 

“It’s not fair for us to enjoy this night while he cannot,” Rika pressed on. “All of us here including Las,” she cleared her throat, Legolas, she corrected herself, have planned for this day. It is coming to the end of our four months here and this celebration is for all that we have accomplished and all we have worked for.” She looked at Torolf who smiled approvingly.

 

Thranduil regarded the faces of the students. “All of you make a good case for my son. I am glad to see that he has indeed made some good friends.”

 

Estel smiled. “May we go and get him? Tell him you said it was ok for him to attend.”  He moved closer to the king, leaning in close he whispered, “I promise sir for your sake, I will look out for him. I will not leave his side. I can guarantee the others will too.” He added.

 

Thranduil’s gaze fell on Estel, “One day you will be the greatest of leaders and bring to light the injustice that sometimes falls on those that have been dealt with a bit too harshly. No doubt it is something you have learned from Lord Elrond.”

 

Thranduil sat back and winced as the new position brought a sting back to his bottom.

 

Estel looked to the other students. “We would be grateful to you if you allow Legolas to share this with us, with you and the tutors and our families.”

 

All eyes were upon Thranduil. The Elven King looked to Elrond.

 

Elrond nodded slightly. ”Should you deny your son, you will have denied them all of what they deserve.”

 

Thranduil noted all the students seemed to be holding their breath awaiting his answer.

 “It would be wrong of me to deny your request,” he said finally. “Go tell him all is well and he may attend the activities.”

 

Estel grinned. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Then the youngsters were off grinning and dancing about.

 

Elrond set his glass of wine down shaking his head.” I cannot believe it. It takes a group of younglings to change your mind. I should have had them come to you in the first place.”

 

Thranduil gave Elrond a slight smile followed by a grimace. “I wish you would have done that in the first place as well.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir who had remained quiet, simply taking in the conversation before them looked at one another than to their father.

 

Elrond wore a satisfied smile on his face. 


	10. A job well done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebrations are done. There is some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of. The students have gone home. Following Estels’ departure, how will the young prince of Greenwood handle the sudden loneliness?

las heard the students approaching long before they knocked on the door. Sitting up in his bed, he wiped his face, and cleared his throat. “Come in.” 

 

Estel took in Legolas’ features. Indeed the elf had been crying.  “Come on, you are going to be late.”  He took one look at Legolas’ confused stare and laughed.

 

 “Don’t just sit there, get dressed. You don’t want to miss the bon fire do you now?”

 

“I am to stay here. My adar wishes it. Besides you should not be here. None of you should. If Ada finds out…,” Legolas started to say but Estel plopped himself down on the end of the bed and cut him off.

 

“We spoke with your Ada and explained some things.” Estel said. “It’s ok for you to attend the activities. Come on we’re waiting. We have not yet lit the parchment lanterns and it would be a waste of all that wood if the bonfire remains unlit which will not happen until you are there. You are just as much a part of this class as anyone else and all of us have worked hard for this day. Now come before I dress you myself.”

 

Legolas stayed where he was.

 

“Well?” Estel asked, “come on. We do not have all night.”

 

“I cannot and I will not with them here.” Legolas inclined his head to the four girls.

 

“What’s the matter Las, afraid the girls will see your cute knees?” Estel joked.

 

Rika, Eira, Brynja and Salme giggled as the tips of Legolas’ ears reddened.

“We’ll meet you down in the garden.” Rika said as she hustled the others out of the room. The boys followed leaving Legolas and Estel staring at one another.

 

Standing, Legolas twisted his lips. “My knees are not cute.”

 

Estel laughed. “Hurry up; we’ll see you in the garden.”  Turning to leave, Estel saw Erestor standing in the hall.

 

The tutor chose to follow the students up to the princes’ chambers. Legolas had shown him the clothes and Erestor had said it would be an honor for him to braid the princes’ circlet into the fine golden hair when Legolas said he would like to wear it.

 

Erestor smiled at Estel. Placing a hand on the younglings’ shoulder he bowed his head slightly. “You have all done well.”

 

Walking into the room Erestor regarded the elfling. Legolas now stood by the special outfit he had designed and had the seamstress’ make for him. Erestor approached the princeling. “You will make your adar proud tithen pen.  Tonight you will truly be the prince that you are.”

 

                                                XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Thranduil walked with Elrond, the twins and Master Torolf towards the gardens where everything was set up. The parents of the students mingled with the Elven masters all discussing what their sons and daughters had been taught and what they had learned. The students’ journals were laid on a table and the parents couldn’t help but laugh at what their children had written.

 

Thranduil approached them. “I want to tell you how much I have enjoyed the presence of your children. Be proud of them. Not only have they learned valuable lessons in their time here, I too have learned valuable lessons from them.”

 

The parents bowed before Thranduil and then he led them to the seating area where the ceremony would begin. Each student would walk from the greenhouse sitting room down the path to the gardens, where each one would then light a colored parchment lantern, carry it to the hill where the elm tree stood and release it, allowing it to float up into the night sky, giving freedom to their hopes and dreams for their future.

 

Elven musicians and singers began to play and sing songs of everlasting friendships and promises for the future for both the mortal and immortal kind. Everyone seated held their breath as the first of the students appeared.

 

One by one the students walked down the path, introduced by Master Torolf. They smiled as they passed their parents. They were followed by Estel who winked at Thranduil and Elrond. Estel turned slightly as Legolas appeared behind him.

 

Elrond wasn’t sure when Erestor arrived, for now the tutor stood beside him grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Thranduil,” Erestor said softly, “your son.  Prince Legolas Thranduilion.”

 

“Well now,” Elrond said. “There is a prince.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir stared at each other and Elrohir grinned. “Who would have guessed that the elfling could clean up so well.”

 

Elrond hushed him with a look.

 

Thranduil did not respond to the remark Elrohir made. His gaze was on his son. Legolas approached his father dressed in a silk white shirt and a fine silver tunic. Embroidered oak leaves and acorns signifying the house of Oropher ran around the collar and down the front of the tunic as well as on the tapered sleeves. Dark green leggings tucked into soft deer hide boots completed the look. His hand crafted mithril circlet was carefully braided into his hair. To keep out the night’s chill a dark green floor length cloak rested on his shoulders held together at his neck by a mithril oak leaf clasp.

 

Thranduil stood. Blue eyes matched his own. “Ion-nin I am truly sorry. It was wrong of me to think the only way to protect you from my own worst fears was to hide you away.”

 

Legolas smiled. “I love you Ada.” He said simply then made his way to where the students waited.

 

Together they lit the colored parchment lanterns, carried them to the hill and released them.

 

As the music played, the lanterns rose higher until they were out of sight. The students began to sing and dance as the bonfire came to life. Throughout the Great Greenwoods far into the bare forest where the trees had long since given up their leaves, the music and laughter echoed.

 

“This is indeed a night to remember.” Elrond said.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The celebrations done, the fires extinguished and the music now quiet, Thranduil silently made his way to Elronds private rooms. He had sat in his own room trying to convince himself that he need not do this.  But the more he tried to think up excuses, the more he pictured his son coming down the path dressed as the prince of the realm and smiling as he joined the students. He chided himself. ‘Who was he to banish his son to his chambers? Who was he to mistrust the students’ parents so?’ His son’s words came back to him. “Have you learned nothing?”  If anything Thranduil learned one thing. He was a fool and he had been wrong.

 

The Elven King passed by his sons’ room. Legolas was not there for Thranduil had allowed him to spend the night in the student’s quarters with Estel in what the students described as a sleep over. Arriving at his guests private chambers, he found the door open. He was expected.

 

As he entered, Elrond looked up from his book.  Closing it he stood and placed it on the table.

 

Thranduil sighed and closed the door. He then pulled the dreaded wooden paddle out of the folds of his robes. “You were right.”He said finally. “I was selfish.  I bullied my own son into doing something to hopefully give me piece of mind. I was wrong.” He stopped and swallowed. Holding out the paddle, his gaze met that of his older cousins’. “I believe we have some unfinished business that needs addressing.”

 

Elrond took the paddle from the king. He knew what Thranduil wanted and needed was release from his own guilt. Motioning to the large bed, Elrond waited for his cousin to remove his robe and loosen the ties on his leggings. Thranduil hesitated and shook his head. “I am sure the table will be fine.”

 

“No little cousin,” Elrond said as he took the kings arm and led him to the bed. Sitting down he then guided Thranduil over his lap. “Tonight this is where you belong.”

 

Before allowing his leggings to be pulled down, Thranduil looked up at Elrond. “It is not often I am wrong lord of Imladris.” Thranduil then took hold of the heavy blankets and put his head on his arms. He truly hated being wrong.

 

“I am aware of that.” Elrond said quietly while watching Thranduil as he pulled the kings leggings down to his knees. “Let us see this finished.” With that said Elrond raised the paddle.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Epilogue

 

It had been three days now since Estel had left with Elrond to go back to Imladris. The students had left a week before that. A heavy blanket of snow marked the beginning of a long winter and the upcoming winter solstice. Thranduil decided the best thing for his son was to continue with his studies. Being an heir to the throne, there was so much more Legolas needed to learn and Thranduil was not going to allow his elfling to mope about because his friends were gone. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked to the classroom. Word was sent that his young son was not showing the proper behaviour that was expected toward his tutor. This was now the second day in a row. Thranduil was not about to let it go further.  He was aware of how his son had felt after the students departed for home and even more so when Estel left, but he was not about to let disrespect and bad behaviour rear its ugly head and get in the way of what his son was suppose to be doing.

 

Thranduil stepped into the classroom and found Master Belverin sitting at his desk somewhat dishevelled and angry. Looking up to see the King, The tutor simply nodded to the corner of the room.

 

The young prince sat in a chair facing the wall. If one could call it sitting. He had one foot propped up at his heel on the seat of the chair and the other stretched out before him. His arms were folded across his chest and he was slouched down, shoulders hunched in what could only be described as a sulk.

 

“Perhaps you should stand with your hands on your head and your nose pressed into the corner child.”

Thranduil chuckled as Legolas quickly sat up dropping his foot to the floor and swung around to face him.

 

“Ada!”

 

“It was not a request ion nin.” Thranduil said quietly.

 

Legolas frowned as he slowly stood up and gave his Adar a sour look.

 

“Go on face the wall while I speak with Master Belverin. Oh and tithen-pen, I expect you to stay there quietly and perhaps think of what got you there.”

 

Legolas snorted.  “He did,” he muttered glaring at his tutor.

 

A raised eyebrow from the king had the prince quickly drop his head and move closer into the corner until the tip of his nose touched the wood. He then placed his hands on his head.

 

Satisfied that Legolas chose to listen, Thranduil turned his gaze back to Belverin. “It looks as though you have had a trying day with my son.”

 

Belverin set his quill down. He had been undecided on the whole idea of allowing the mortal students to enter the realm of Greenwood. He had said the ways of men will rub off on to the young prince and felt it wasn’t in the princes’ best interest. As it was, and given the princes’ currant behaviour, he felt he was right.  When the opportunity arose to go to Lothlorien during the time the students were in the Great Greenwood to study Elven history, Belverin jumped at it. He knew what he himself would learn, would be invaluable to the young princes’ future as a leader.  As he expected, the elfling had other ideas. The prince had spent the first two days of his tutors return complaining about the weather, how early the snow had come even though the tutor knew the winter season was right on time. He complained about the work he was given and how little time he had after the evening meal before his bedtime to just relax and do as he pleased because of the amount of school work he was given. Master Belverin simply told him if he would have just done his work like he was supposed to have done during class instead of staring out the window feeling sorry for himself and wool gathering, he would not have had the amount of homework he did.

 

These types of discussions soon turned into the battle of wills and Legolas ended up in the corner stewing about the unfairness of it all. Master Belverin felt a session with a leather strap may be in order but first called on Thranduil to come and talk to the elfling. Today had been exceptionally hard. Legolas had come into the classroom kicked off his snow laden boots and plunked himself in his chair. Then he proceeded to stare out the window muttering something about more snow. Master Belverin had called on him three times before raising his voice and bringing the ruler he carried down hard onto the top of the princes’ desk. Legolas, startled out of his musings, jumped and then swore at him with a glare.

 Before he sent him off to the corner Master Belverin pulled the prince to his feet, turned him around as he marched him to the corner and gave him two firm swats on the seat of his leggings. Then he ordered him to sit and face the wall.

 

Now Belverin stood casting a glance at the prince. “A trying day with your son would be one where he was simply was full of mischief. Or decides he would like to chatter non-stop about things that have nothing to do with the lesson at hand. No my king, today I have come to my wits end. It has been many coranori since I had the unfortunate experience to be blatantly ignored, disrespectfully challenged and then swore at and told where I may put my ruler.”

 

Thranduil ran a hand across his brow. He knew Legolas may be out of sorts but he would not stand for the prince to behave in such a manner to his tutor. “Master Belverin, take the rest of the day for yourself I will see to my son and any assignments you have ready for him. I assure you tomorrow the prince should be in a better frame of mind.”

 

 Nodding the tutor left the room leaving the king to deal with his son.

 

Legolas swallowed hard as he stared at the wall. His father had listened quietly to Master Belverin about him and his ill mannered behaviour. He shifted uneasily as Thranduil walked around the room to the shelves pulling out books and picking up parchments. Placing them on the tutor’s desk, he then added to the pile a quill and a bottle of ink.

 

Legolas dared not turn around until he was bid to. He heard his father sit at the desk and could hear the scratching of the quill as Thranduil began to write.

 

A half of an hour later, Thranduil lay the quill down and pushed back the chair. He then regarded his son. By now the prince would be good and sore having to stand for such a long time with not only his nose pressed into the corner but his hands on his head as well. Thranduil chuckled to himself. Many times as an elfling he had been banished to the corner of the schoolroom in much the same way until called upon to answer for his own misconduct.

 

“Legolas come here.”

 

Easing himself out of the corner, Legolas dropped his hands to his sides and shook them trying to get rid of the tingling feeling and bring a bit of feeling back into them. Rubbing at his aching shoulder muscles, he stepped away from the corner and stiffly walking on cramped sore, legs, Legolas made his way to the desk and stood before it looking at his Adar.

 

Standing, Thranduil picked up the parchment. He passed it to Legolas who took it looking confused.

 

“I have compiled on these sheets a list of questions concerning common practices in proper behaviour and attitudes towards those who have been enlisted as your caregivers, tutors and instructors. You will read these books and will answer each question appropriately in essay form and of course in your own words. It is my hope that when you are finished, you will have a better understanding of what is expected of you not just as my son, but as a proper well behaved elfling and a prince of this realm.”

 

Legolas groaned. “This will take me forever.”

 

“From my perspective it should take you a week, no less.” Thranduil replied.

 

Before Legolas could reply, complain or argue, Thranduil continued.

“I suggest when you go to your room, you get started. I will request to see how you are doing each day   as I do not wish for you to wait until the last minute to complete it. Before you begin that, you are to write an apology to Master Belverin.” Thranduil stopped and regarded his sons’ face. Legolas was staring at the parchment where a small wet spot, no doubt from a tear soaked into the fine writing of the king.

 Moving closer to his son, the king took the parchment and set it on the table. Gently he placed his hands on the princes’ shoulders. “I can understand your feelings about the students’ departure and especially that of Estels’.” Thranduil said at last, his voice soft. The king took note that his son had bitten his bottom lip in an effort to keep it from trembling. “ But, he continued, “As it is, all things must come to an end. It is to make way for new beginnings.”

 

Legolas’ blue eyes looked up at him and Thranduil allowed a small smile to cross his lips. “Starting the beginning of next week you will begin your training to become a warrior of this realm.”

 

“You mean that Ada?”

 

“I do, as it is, you must first complete your required assignments I have given you and any that Master Belverin has for you. I expect better behaviour from you and you need to show me you are ready for this. A warrior just does not learn how to use his body, he uses his mind.”

 

Legolas lowered his head.” Yes sir.”

 

“Trust me ion nin, the captain, the guards and any of the masters who will be teaching you what you need to know will not favor you because you are my son. They have chosen to train you because of your own abilities with a bow, with horsemanship and they feel you have what it takes to be a warrior.”

 

Legolas swallowed.” I am sorry Ada.”

 

Thranduil pulled his son into his arms. “It is all right to be upset and to be sad my son.” Thranduil then held him tighter as the tears finally came.

 

Releasing him, Thranduil brushed back the golden hair. “You will see tithen-pen it will get better. Allow the memories you have to stay with you. But do not let them overshadow your tomorrows. Do not think that you will never see them again for I am certain that you will. Come spring when the snows are gone and the paths are open, your friends will come to visit. I do not doubt that over the years they will continue to do so as I have allowed it.”

 

Legolas smiled and hugged his father again. “I won’t forget Ada and thank you.”  Legolas looked down at the four pieces of parchment and sighed. “I guess I better get started.”

 

Thranduil smiled. “I guess you had better.”

 

The end


End file.
